


Carry on wayward son

by SalingerCuba



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Stiles Winchester, angel and demons, etc - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalingerCuba/pseuds/SalingerCuba
Summary: Cuando Stiles tiene dieciséis años, su mejor amigo Scott es mordido una noche por un hombre lobo alfa, lo cual convierte al chico en una criatura del mundo sobrenatural del cual siempre habían estado ajenos. Al ser Scott un hombre lobo, descubre a otros semejantes en el pueblo. Así Stiles conoce a Derek, sobreviviente de una antigua familia de hombres lobos de quien se enamora perdidamente. La cercanía de Stiles con los lobos, que no hace ninguna gracia a su padre Dean, provoca ciertas tensiones entre los Winchester y unos cazadores de larga tradición: los Argent. Aunque los verdaderos problemas comienzan cuando los chicos activan el nemeton, un faro de criaturas sobrenaturales que logra despertar sobre el pueblo, el interés de los demonios.





	1. Luna de lobo

_—¿Estás seguro de que en este pueblo no nos encontrará nadie? —dijo Dean mientras conducía._

_—Sí, está perdido, como aquel que dice, de la mano de Dios —respondía Sam, lo que provocó un bufido de Castiel que estaba sentado atrás._

_—Mira a ver si despiertas al chico con tus ruidos —reprendió Dean al ángel._

_—Además, he empleado conjuros y símbolos de sigilo, no pueden seguirnos. Ahora mismo estamos fuera del radar —continuó Sam._

_—Entonces, adelante —Dean aceleró, adentrándose en un pueblo cuyo cartel en la entrada rezaba “Beacon Hills”._

 

 

 

En doce años las cosas han logrado hacerse bastante estables para los Winchester. Dean puso un taller para reparar autos como siempre había querido. Samuel se sacó online los cursos que le faltaban de la universidad y realizó las oposiciones, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que el derecho no era lo suyo. Desde entonces ha trabajado de vez en cuando en el Instituto de Beacon Hills como profesor. En cuanto a Castiel, un ángel no tiene realmente demasiados sueños en la vida; por ello se ha empleado la mayor parte del tiempo en realizar tareas del hogar y cuidar del pequeño Stiles. También suele visitar el hospital del pueblo para ayudar discretamente con sus poderes a algún doliente. Pero lo mejor de todo es, sin dudas, que los tres han logrado mantenerse al margen del mundo de la caza y de la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno que pareciera detenida luego de la desaparición de los hermanos, y que han podido hacer que el pequeño Stiles crezca seguro y convirtiéndose en un buen chico.

Durante este tiempo la relación entre Dean y Castiel se ha fortalecido considerablemente en torno a Stiles. Tanto, que nadie podría decir que no es su hijo. Castiel jamás creyó que un ángel pudiera experimentar semejantes sentimientos paternales. Dean amaba profundamente al chico, a quien no le perdía el ojo de encima. Sam, en cambio, a pesar de haber apoyado plenamente a su hermano en la decisión de quedarse al pequeño, prefirió cederle las cuestiones de padres a los otros. El menor de los hermanos también había aprendido a querer con delirio al niño, pero comprendió que definitivamente no estaba hecho para tener esa vida de mamá, papá y nené. Ironías de la vida: él era quien siempre había deseado una vida normal al contrario de su hermano, a quien se le veía ahora como si esa vida se la hubieran tejido a medida.

Stiles realmente no tenía más problemas que aquellos comunes a los de su edad. Era un muchacho hiperactivo e inteligente al que le interesaba cuanta cosa ocurría a su alrededor; también muy observador, y poco le pasaba desapercibido, aunque había vivido toda la vida, ajeno a la verdadera historia de su familia. Él desconocía la condición de ángel de su pa-Cas, como llamaba a Castiel; no sabía que su papá Dean y que su tío Sam se dedicaban o, mejor, se dedican —porque es un trabajo del que no hay jubilación, al parecer, ni con la muerte— a cazar criaturas sobrenaturales, y, de hecho, siquiera estaba al tanto de la existencia de tal mundo sobrenatural. Tampoco recordaba a Claudia y a John Stilinski: Cas se había encargado de ello. Su familia era para él todo lo normal que podían ser una pareja de padres gay con un chico, y un tío que no encontraba aún que hacer con su vida luego de haberse sacado una carrera de leyes con honores. Lo más raro de su casa sería la afición de su papá por enseñarle desde pequeño a manejar armas y a pelear. Esto último no le sorprendía demasiado, pareciendo su padre, como lo hacía —salvo por el hecho de dormir con un hombre—, un veterano de Vietnam. En este aspecto Stiles prefería más a su tío Sam, quien le enseñaba a hackear computadoras en su tiempo libre y que era tan nerd como él.

Claro que no pensaba en estas cuestiones ningún miembro de la familia Winchester la mañana de ese día en el que comenzó a desmontarse poco a poco ese sueño de paz en el que estaban viviendo.

 

 

Scott y Stiles estaban saliendo del Instituto de Beacon Hills. Acababan de terminar su primer día de clases.

—Vamos al bosque más tarde.

—¿Al bosque? ¿Para qué, Stiles? —Scott sabía que la idea de su amigo no traería más que problemas. —¿No has escuchado que han matado alguien?

—Por eso mismo —el de lunares se acercó más su amigo y comenzó a susurrar. —Me he metido en la computadora del sheriff Parrish. Tengo la localización. Solo apareció la mitad del cuerpo. No me digas que no estaría de muerte verlo.

Stiles tenía una vena ahí detectivesca que lo incitaba a entrometerse en todo aquello que no le importaba. Por mucho Dean había luchado contra ella, no pudo extirpársela.

Scott lo miró con cara de duda.

—¿Comprendes la ironía de lo que acabas de decir?

—Sí. Es uno de mis talentos.

—Stiles…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

El latino puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con hastío para decir:

—Está bien. Iremos.

—Scotty, ¿qué haría sin ti? Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Stiles salto hacia Scott y le dio un fuerte abrazo ante la mirada extrañada del resto de los estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

—¡Stiles! —al escuchar la voz de su padre soltó rápidamente a Scott.

—Te paso a buscar más tarde —le dijo el de lunares al latino mientras caminaba hacia el Impala.

—¡McCall, te estoy vigilando! —le gritó Dean al chico señalándolo con dos dedos. Scott se ruborizó e intentó responder algo, pero ya su amigo-hermano y su padre iban calle abajo en aquel auto negro.

 

 

En el auto Stiles reprendió a su padre.

—¿Por qué avergüenzas así al pobre Scotty?

—¿Por qué tengo que llegar a tu colegio y encontrarte en los brazos de un maromo?

—Por favor, Scott y yo somos como hermanos.

—Lo sé, pero conozco cómo son las hormonas a esa edad. No me fío.

Stiles se echó unas carcajadas a costa de su padre. Le parecía muy gracioso que intentara cuidarle el trasero.

—Por Dios, sería como si tú y el tío Sammy… —Dean apartó la vista de la vía para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. —Además: puedo defenderme por mi mismo, papá. No necesito que me andes cuidando tanto.

—Eso me consta. Te he enseñado para ello; pero ¿te puedes cuidar de ti mismo? No lo creo.

El chico resolvió poner música para no escuchar más a su padre sermoneándole sobre esos puntos. Eligió AC/DC que eran los preferidos suyos y de Dean. En cuestión de segundos ambos se hallaban coreando “Hells bells” como dos colegas.

 

 

El bosque estaba especialmente silencioso esa noche. Parecía como si los animales noctámbulos hubieran tomado vacaciones. Los chicos se adentraron con rumbo a una mansión destruida en cuyas inmediaciones estaba reportado el cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —Stiles caminaba adelante y se detuvo para responder a su amigo.

—He visto el sitio cuando Finstock nos hace correr. Debemos estar cerca, Scotty. ¿Tienes miedito?

—¡¿Qué?! Yo… no tengo miedo, Stiles. Solo creo que podríamos meternos en graves problemas por esto

—Nadie nos verá. El sheriff no suele dejar las escenas del crimen con vigilancia. Este pueblo es demasiado soso para ello. No hace falta.

En eso, los muchachos escucharon el primer ruido significativo de la noche. Uno que no les hizo ninguna gracia. Sonaba como un aullido de lobo, que fue seguido de algunos gruñidos y crujidos de hojas secas.

—¿Hola? —dijo Stiles con voz temblorosa.

—Tío, creo, en serio, que deberíamos volver.

 

 

En la casa Winchester se enseñoreaba la tranquilidad. Dean se encontraba viendo la televisión, descansando de un largo día en el taller. Sam había salido a divertirse un rato. La cocina observaba silenciosamente a Cas ensayando la receta del pay de manzana que tanto le gustaba al mayor de los hermanos.

Justo cuando el ángel se disponía a sacar la bandeja del horno, lo percibió.

Dean escucho desde el sofá el metal cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, seguido por un grito.

—¡Dean! ¡Dean!

El hombre corrió a la cocina. En el suelo se hallaba hecha trozos una tarta de manzana. Aunque esta vez el rubio no le prestó atención al postre.

—Cas, ¿qué pasa?

—Es Stiles. Está en peligro. Puedo sentirlo.

—Voy a llamar a Melissa, me dijo que estaría con Scott.

—Está en el bosque, Dean. No está en lo de Scott.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

—Me pidió permiso. Pensó que no lo dejarías. Iba a ser nuestro secreto. No pensé que… —la mirada del ángel estaba clavada en el suelo.

—¡Claro que no le hubiera dado permiso! ¡Apareció un cuerpo en el bosque, y, además, es luna llena!

—Espera, ¿qué…? ¿Un cuerpo…? Dijo que iría con amigos… No sabía que…

—¡Nunca sabes nada porque no sales de aquí! ¡Al diablo, Castiel! ¡Al diablo las excusas! —Dean estaba verdaderamente cabreado. —Yo cogeré el Impala y avisaré a Sam. Tú, hazme el favor de materializar tu celestial culo en el bosque y comenzar a buscar a mi hijo.

Cas asumía toda la culpa: había metido la pata. No iba a responderle sus groserías porque la prioridad ahora era Stiles; pero que a Dean le quedara claro: el chico también era su hijo.

 

 

Stiles estaba corriendo sin rumbo por el bosque, huyendo de lo que fuera que había comenzado a perseguirlos. Sin embargo, ya hacía un rato el chico había dejado de escuchar más ruidos que el de sus tenis contra la hojarasca. Se detuvo un momento para aguzar el oído, a ver si escuchaba a su amigo o a lo que los perseguía. El bosque estaba tan callado como cuando llegaron. El muchacho respiró. En ese instante fue agarrado del brazo por una fuerte mano. Al instante reconoció la voz que vino a continuación.

—Creí que estarías con varios amigos —Castiel buscó la mirada de su hijo y puso su expresión más severa.

—¿Pa-Cas? ¿Qué…?

—Ya hablaremos en casa. Tenemos que salir de aquí. El bosque no es seguro —el ángel le soltó y comenzó a caminar adelante. Se detuvo un segundo y volvió sobre Stiles. —Estás en grandes problemas, jovencito.

Los dos siguieron avanzando a través del silencio y la oscuridad.

—¿Sabes por dónde vamos? —preguntó el menor.

—Vamos en busca de la carretera. Tú papá anda por ahí con el Impala y con Sam.

El de lunares exhaló aire con alivio. Si estaba su tío la bronca sería menor. Sam era la única persona que lograba aplacar a Dean cuando estaba enojado, y viceversa. Tenían ciertos códigos que Stiles nunca había llegado a comprender y que, al parecer, su pa-Cas pasaba de hacerlo. Su tío siempre había abogado por darle a Stiles más libertades allá donde Dean y Castiel eran demasiado sobreprotectores, y era más tolerante con las travesuras. Esto había traído más de una discusión fuerte en casa, con Sam yendo a dormir fuera varios días, aunque el _statu quo_ se recuperaba rápidamente.

Sincronización perfecta: nada más asomarse a la carretera, Stiles vio las luces del Impala que se aproximaba al punto donde ellos se encontraban. ¿Estarían sus padres usando un GPS?

Dean detuvo el auto frente a ellos e _ipso facto_ se bajó y fue como un bólido hacia su hijo. El de lunares cerró los ojos esperando que su padre le pegara el gaznatón de la vida. Por eso sorprendióse cuando se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo. Su papá iba de tipo duro por el mundo; pero cuando se trataba de la familia, tenía corazón de pollo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dean luego de romper el abrazo, revisando al chico.

—Ya, ya, papá. Estoy bien.

—Perfecto —entonces la expresión de Dean volvió a tornarse muy seria, y comenzó a arrastrar las palabras. —La próxima vez que hagas algo así volverás a inicios del siglo pasado: no computador, no móvil, no internet, no videojuegos, no televisión. Cero tecnología. ¿Me hago entender?

El muchacho asintió lentamente.

—¡¿Me hago entender?! —repitió Dean alterado. —¡No te escucho!

—¡Sí, señor!

—Dean, por favor. Deja de sermonear al chico, se le ve que ha pasado un susto de muerte —decía Sam a su hermano desde el auto. —Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente. No lo volverá a hacer.

—Guarda la falda, Samanta. No eres su mami.

Stiles comprendió lo cabreado que estaba su papá. Dean solo llamaba “Samanta” a Sam cuando estaban bromeando o cuando estaban realmente enojados. Esta vez no se trataba de la primera opción.

—Basta ya —dijo Castiel, quien se había mantenido en un silencio penitente, y puso las manos sobre los hombros de Stiles. —Salgamos de este bosque. Mañana tienes colegio, y ya es tarde.

Los dos padres comenzaron a andar hacia el Impala.

—¡Esperen! No podemos irnos. No estoy solo —el par destiel se detuvo y volteó a observar a su hijo. —Scott estaba conmigo cuando algo nos comenzó a perseguir. Nos separamos huyendo. Tenemos que encontrarlo; puede haberle pasado algo.

Ahora fue Sam quien salió del auto. Stiles se sorprendió al ver lo que llevaba en su mano: era una escopeta recortada.

—Castiel y yo buscaremos a Scott, Stiles, no te preocupes —entonces miró a su hermano. —Lleva tú a Stiles a casa.

—Pero ¿qué…? —el chico estaba a punto de comenzar una de sus famosas sesiones de interrogatorio, pero su padre no le dejó.

—Arriba. Sube al auto antes de que se apoderen de mí las ganas que tengo de darte cuatro hostias en toda la cara —Dean lo empujó suavemente hacia el Impala. —¡Y te sientas atrás! Has perdido tus derechos de copiloto durante al menos un mes.

Mientras el auto se alejaba, Stiles, preocupado por su amigo, veía a través del cristal trasero, cómo las figuras de su pa-Cas y de su tío Sammy eran tragadas por la niebla del bosque.

 

 

Cuando Scott abrió los ojos, no tenía muy claro dónde se hallaba. Solo recordaba que corriendo se había tropezado y caído, y luego de eso, nada. Intentó ponerse de pie y sintió un dolor punzante en las costillas; sin embargo, no le impidió erguirse para caminar. Al observar bien comprendió que ya no se encontraba en el bosque, sino en la salida de este que daba al Instituto. Podría caminar hasta su casa. Después de todo, Beacon Hills era un pueblo pequeño.

Afortunadamente su madre estaba de guardia en el hospital. No habría nadie en casa esperándolo para echarle la bronca.

Una vez en su habitación, se quitó el pulóver para verse frente al espejo qué le dolía tanto. El chico quedó estupefacto con la herida que llevaba a un lado del torso: tenía una profunda mordida de... ¿un perro muy grande? No llamaría a su madre para ello. Ya se las apañaría.

Tomó un frasco de alcohol y unas vendas, y fue hacia el baño. Se echó el frío líquido que le provocó una intensa sensación de quemadura. Lanzó un grito ahogado que nadie escuchó. Luego se vendó el torso cuidando no lastimarse.

Había sido una muy larga noche. Ya tendría que explicarle cuatro cosas a Melissa cuando le viera la herida. Pero eso, mañana.

Scott se tiró sobre la cama y cayó desfallecido. No sabía que, en el bosque, el tío y el padre de su mejor amigo, lo iban a estar buscando hasta el alba.


	2. Lacrosse

_Un pequeño corría por el parque bajo la atenta vista de Dean acompañado por Castiel. El chico era como una veleta en un día ventoso: no se podía estar quieto un segundo._

_—¡Stiles, mira por dónde vas! —le gritó el ángel._

_El nombre que la tal Claudia le había puesto al chico era verdaderamente impronunciable para un humano medio, al decir de Dean. Por ello el rubio resolvió llamarle “Stiles”, aunque debía admitir que no había sido una de sus más brillantes creaciones._

_—Sí, pa-Cas. Estoy viendo por dónde…_

_—¡Cuidado! —esta vez gritó Dean._

_Stiles había chocado con un chico que, si bien parecía de su edad, era más alto y un poco gordo. El de lunares había caído de rebote de espaldas en el suelo._

_—¡Oye, ve por donde vas! —el chico lo observaba desde arriba. Tenía rasgos latinos._

_Dean y Castiel corrieron hacia la escena al tiempo que una mujer de piel tostada y cabello negro también lo hacía._

_—¡Scott, ayúdale! —le dijo a su hijo. —Oh, lo siento mucho._

_El chico latino le tendió una mano a Stiles, completamente sonrojado y poniendo una cara de cachorrito mojado que al pequeño Winchester se le antojó adorable._

_—Perdona, yo debería prestar más atención._

_—Pero, ¿qué dices, chico? Si es Stiles el que iba como una chiringa —Dean miró al de lunares con desaprobación y el niño bajó la mirada avergonzado para rápidamente buscar apoyo en su pa-Cas quien negó suavemente con los ojos cerrados._

_—Hola. Soy Melissa McCall, y este es mi hijo Scott —la morena trató de distender el momento con las presentaciones. —¿Son nuevos en el pueblo? No los había visto antes._

_Dean la miró con ojos de sospecha y justo cuando iba a decir algo Castiel se adelantó._

_—Nosotros somos Castiel y Dean Winchester—dijo el ángel tomando la mano de la mujer. —Y este es Stiles. Nos mudamos hace dos meses._

_—¿Stiles? Es un nombre muy raro. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a tu mamá? —ante las palabras de Scott el rostro del niño de lunares se ensombreció al igual que el de los hombres._

_—Se le ocurrió a papá. Yo no tengo una mamá._

_Melissa creyó comprender lo que ocurría: dos hombres y un niño en el parque… Y le pegó un coscorrón a su hijo._

_—¡Auch! ¡Mamá!_

_—Pero tengo dos papás, y tú. ¿Cuántos papás tienes?_

_Esta vez fue el latino quien se entristeció, y fue a Stiles a quien Dean le pegó una colleja._

_—Oye, pero no te pongas triste. Yo puedo compartir a mis papás contigo, y a mi tío Sammy —el niño todavía se frotaba la nuca mientras trataba de enmendar su comentario._

_La expresión de Scott se iluminó._

_—¡Entonces yo puedo compartir a mi mamá contigo!_

_Melissa miró al par de hombres con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta por ambos. Ese sería el comienzo de una profunda y duradera amistad._

 

 

 

Cuando Sam y Castiel se materializaron en la cocina de la casa Winchester, Dean estaba sentado a la mesa con el móvil a un lado y una botella de cerveza al otro, y los miraba fijamente.

—¿Siquiera dormiste? —le preguntó Sam sorprendido.

—¿Encontraron al chico? —las ojeras del hermano mayor eran dos negros pozos en torno a sus ojos: definitivamente no había dormido nada.

—No había rastro de Scott por todo el bosque —la voz de Castiel era calma. —Lo recorrimos de punta a cabo.

—Stiles me dijo que algo como un lobo o un perro los estaba persiguiendo cuando se separaron —el rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la cocina.

—Dean…, sé lo que estás pensando —Sam lo seguía con la vista. —Quizá Scott logró llegar a su casa a dormir tan ricamente. Puede que haya sido solo un lobo.

—¡Hombre, por favor! No he visto un lobo por aquí en doce años.

—Eso no significa que no estuvieran, Dean. Además, no es que en los últimos doce años hayas ido demasiado a… cazar —la sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de Sam tras decir aquella oportuna ironía, se borró inmediatamente con la mirada que le lanzó su hermano. —¡Pudo ser un perro! ¡Todo no tiene que ser jodidamente sobrenatural!

Dean ignoró a Samuel y se enfocó en Cas.

—¿Puedes saber si el chico está bien? Supiste que Stiles estaba en peligro.

—No lo creo, Dean. Tengo un vínculo con la mente de Stiles desde que modifiqué su memoria, y tomé sus recuerdos, pero ya no soy lo que solía ser: no puedo hacer eso.

El ángel bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Sentía responsabilidad también por lo que le pudiera haber pasado a Scott.

Los tres escucharon un ruido en la planta de arriba.

—Stiles despertó —Sam se había puesto rápidamente de pie. —Cambien esas caras, ambos. Va a parecer que encontramos a su amigo destrozado en el bosque. Traten de fingir un poco de normalidad.

Unos segundos luego de sentir cómo el de lunares bajaba desenfrenadamente la escalera, el chico cruzó el umbral de la cocina rumbo al refrigerador. Los tres se miraron.

—Stiles… —comenzó Castiel.

—Se me hace tarde, pa-Cas —el muchacho hablaba con la boca llena de una fruta que había tomado. —Scott me envió un mensaje para que pase por él, y alguien —señaló a su papá Dean con exageración— no ha terminado de repararme el jeep como prometió.

—Luego de tu incursión de anoche, el arreglo demorará aún más, señorito —Dean no se permitía no responder.

—Yo también te amo, papá —gritó, ya desde la puerta. Ese chico era una veleta en un día ventoso. —¡Nos vemos más tarde, tío Sam!

Sam estiró sus brazos.

—Me voy a dormir. Estoy devastado. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. Digo: Dean.

Dean y Castiel escucharon cómo subía los escalones.

—¿Podrías ya cambiar esa cara de orgasmo? No sé si prefiero la de angustia.

Cuando Stiles dijo que Scott le había enviado un mensaje, a Castiel se le arregló el día. Nadie había resultado herido por su culpa que, aunque realmente no era suya, él sentía como tal. El ángel tenía cierta tendencia a la autoflagelación.

—Me consta que no prefieres la de angustia —le dijo a Dean con suficiencia y recostándose en la encimera.

Dean sonrió y atrapó al ángel con sus brazos entre su cuerpo y el mueble.

— _Touché_.

Y acto seguido colocó sus labios sobre los de Cas en un beso muy lento y profundo.

Ninguno sintió volver a Sam.

—¡Por favor! ¿Qué no tienen? ¿Habitación o decencia? Yo puedo cederles la mía.

La cara de ángel era totalmente roja.

—Será la habitación, porque lo que es lo otro… —respondió Dean rápidamente con los ojos a medio abrir.

—Solo bajé por un vaso con agua antes de dormir.

Castiel buscó la mirada somnolienta de Dean.

—Creo que deberías dormir un rato.

—Tienes razón. No abriré el taller. Voy a dormir en la mañana y en la tarde iré al colegio de Stiles. Tiene hoy las pruebas para el equipo de ese deporte ridículo que juegan aquí.

—Lacrosse —dijo Sam con voz cansada.

—Los deportes siempre han sido fútbol, béisbol, básquet… ¿Qué es? ¿Un deporte para frikis?

—Dean, es el deporte nacional de Canadá.

—Mucho me dices —el rubio se volteó hacia el ángel. —¿Me acompañas a la cama?

Después de todo, Dean era un romántico. Si bien sabía que los ángeles no necesitaban dormir, le encantaba dormirse abrazado a Castiel, quien luego se levantaba en medio de la madrugada a realizar tareas hogareñas siempre cuidando que su hijo no lo viera.

Castiel y Dean estaban acostados de tal modo que el primero podía sentir la respiración del segundo sobre su nuca.

—Perdóname por lo de anoche —le susurró el rubio al ángel al oído. —No debí gritarte así.

—Y perdóname tú a mí por poner en peligro a nuestro hijo.

Entonces ambos cuerpos se pegaron más tratando de encontrar el máximo contacto.

 

 

Stiles y Scott estaban sentados a la entrada del Instituto cuando llegó su amiga Lydia haciendo un enorme alboroto del brazo de una chica de níveos brazos, pelo oscuro y bello rostro.

—¡Stiles! —le gritó a los lejos haciendo señas con la mano. Se acercó a ellos. —Hola, McCall.

—Hola, Lydia —respondieron a coro ambos.

—Les presento a Allison Argent. Acaba de mudarse al pueblo. Querida, ellos son Stiles y Scott.

—Hola. Mucho gusto —dijo la morena.

La sonrisa de Scott era tan idiota que bien hubiera servido para un meme. Estaba fascinado con la hermosura de la chica. Ella, a su vez, le sonrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la fija mirada del joven.

Lydia miró a Stiles, y luego paseo la vista por toda la escena, para después agarrar fuertemente de nuevo a Allison, y continuar su camino.

—Me voy, amores. Nos vemos en clase. Debo mostrarle aún a mi amiga el colegio y a sus más relevantes miembros.

—¿Por eso nos presentaste a nosotros? —se burló Stiles.

—No abuses de tu suerte, querido. O me veré obligada a fingir que no existes como durante toda la secundaria.

El de lunares iba a replicar, pero cuando abrió la boca las muchachas ya habían desaparecido.

—¿Vas a detenerte o tengo que llamar al conserje para que limpie el charco de baba que estás dejando en el suelo?

—Pero ¿qué…? ¡Qué dices!

—Admítelo, Scotty. Te gusta la chica.

—¿No la viste? Era hermosa.

—Vámonos antes de que comiences a babear de nuevo.

Una vez comenzaron las lecciones, Scott no podía encontrar concentración alguna. Estaba agobiado por una infinidad de ruidos que jamás había escuchado desde su salón de clases. También olores…

—Dios, Greenberg, dime que eso es un queso verdaderamente curado —le dijo al chico del pupitre contiguo tapándose la nariz. Las mejillas de Greenberg se pusieron muy coloradas.

El colmo fue cuando el profesor Harris indicó copiar un sinfín de fórmulas del pizarrón. Podía sentirlo todo: cada lápiz dejándose el grafito sobre el papel, cada clic de los bolígrafos, cada mina partida… Scott no pudo soportarlo más: se puso de pie y salió inmediatamente del salón sin importarle los reclamos de su profesor de Química.

La turbación de su amigo no pasó desapercibida para el joven Winchester.

Una vez en el corredor, a McCall lo embargó un ligero mareo. Estaba viendo a todos pasar en cámara lenta.

—¿Scott? ¿Estás bien? —era Lydia.

Solo podía ver sus labios moverse lentamente, abriéndose y cerrándose. ¡Oh, madre! Se estaba poniendo cachondo; muy cachondo. Corrió hacia los vestuarios. Con una ducha se pondría mejor.

El de Harris era el último turno del día. Ahora tocaban las pruebas para el equipo de lacrosse. Cuando se dirigió al campo encontró allí a Stiles.

—Scotty, ¿dónde has estado? ¿qué te ocurrió? Lydia me dijo que te vio en el pasillo algo extraño.

—No fue nada: solo un mareo. Estoy bien, Stiles.

En eso pasó por ahí, acompañado de algunos de sus matones, el novio de Lydia: Jackson Whitemore, un tipo al que le gustaba hacerse el chico malo frente a las hordas del Instituto, aunque en lo personal fuera más amable.

—Winchester, ¿vienes a probar, o a darle apoyo a tu novio? ¿Cuándo van a hacerlo oficial?

Stiles juraría que lo que salió por lo bajo de la boca de Scott había sido un gruñido.

—McCall, no tengas miedo en pedir su mano. Sus papis no son homófobos.

Una buena parte de los presentes rieron sonoramente. El de lunares pudo ver los ojos de su amigo tornarse amarillos y cómo este bajaba la mirada con expresión de que le saltaría al cuello a alguien a las menos ya. Stiles no sabía por cuál de las dos cosas sorprenderse más; Scott siempre había sido un bonachón pacifista.

Normalmente Stiles dejaba pasar las idioteces del Whitemore, pero ahora se había pasado siete pueblos, nadie se metía con su familia. Aunque viendo a Scott, no tenía claro si era mejor aplacar la cosa. Pero, bueno, ¡al diablo!: nunca tenían peleas.

—Jackson, ¿tienes que hacer la prueba hoy? —preguntó Stiles.

—¡Qué dices! Yo soy el capitán del equipo.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Y diciendo esto el de lunares le lanzó un tremendo golpe con el puño a Jackson en toda la cara.

—¡Ay! —el rubio se tocó la nariz y pudo sentir la sangre caliente aún, saliendo de ella. —Me has roto el tabique, desgraciado. Ni Lydia te va a poder librar de esta.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Scott se debatía en lucha interna contra una ira descontrolada, unos deseos de despedazar que intentaban emerger. El chico estaba de pie doblado, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, contando hasta el mil, mientras un grupo de jugadores de lacrosse se disponía a caer sobre él y su amigo-hermano como un diluvio.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

Excepto Scott que continuaba contando mentalmente en un intento de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, todos los muchachos miraron al hombre rubio dueño de la grave voz.

—¡Papá! ¿qué haces aquí? —Stiles vio abiertos los cielos: su padre intimidaba más que Batman.

Jackson y sus amigos valoraron que lo mejor era retirarse. Ya habría desquite. El novio de la pelirroja llevaba una servilleta de papel aguantándose la nariz. Una vez que solo estuvieron los tres, Dean relajó el rostro.

—Creí que iba a venir a ver a mi hijo hacer las pruebas para este deporte idiota, pero veo que vine a sacarle las castañas del fuego.

Scott se relajó una vez pasado el peligro. Para disimular, tomó una dosis de su medicación para el asma, y rápidamente se incorporó.

—Scotty, ¿estás bien?

—Eh… sí, sí. Vamos.

Dean iba a preguntarle a Scott cómo llegó a su casa anoche, pero en ese momento otro grito los aturdió.

—¡McCall! ¡Winchester! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡El equipo sería igual de malo sin ustedes!

Era el entrenador Bobby Finstock.

—Alguien debería patearle el trasero a ese tipo —susurró Dean.

—No serás tú, papá —le respondió Stiles mientras se dirigía al centro del terreno.

Si Dean dijera que se hubiese sentido orgulloso de las habilidades de su hijo en aquel deporte para idiotas, mentiría. Pero sí se sentía muy orgulloso de que Stiles fuera pésimo en un deporte para idiotas.

La prueba de Scott fue lo realmente interesante para el padre Winchester. El chico estaba sencillamente arrasando.

—Stiles, ¿por qué a Scott no lo cogieron el año pasado? Es muy bueno —le dijo a su hijo que se había sentado junto a él en las gradas una vez terminó su evaluación. Stiles no podía ni cerrar la boca: era, si no el más, uno de los más sorprendidos.

Un poco más lejos una chica observaba con atención los movimientos de McCall y le sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

—¿Entrenó mucho en el verano? —insistió Dean.

—Pues… no lo sé. Habrá sido en sus sueños porque no nos separamos ni un segundo. Jamás lo he visto entrenar.

Una vez terminada la prueba, Finstock comunica los resultados: Scott, regular; Stiles, banco.

—Bueno, es lo máximo que puedo aspirar —dijo el de lunares. Su padre le pasó un brazo por encima.

Jackson se acercó a Scott. Su nariz ya había parado de sangrar.

—¿Qué tomaste, McCall?

—Espera. ¡¿Qué?!

Ante la respuesta del joven, el rubio entrecierra los ojos y lo señala acusadoramente.

—McCall, te estoy vigilando —acto seguido, se marcha.

—Tío, felicidades —Stiles abraza a Scott. Dean tose levemente.

—Sí, espera un segundo, Stiles.

Scott deja a Stiles y al padre de este solos en el campo para ir al encuentro de la chica a la que no ha dejado de mirar durante la prueba.

—Has estado muy bien, Scott —comienza Allison. —Felicidades.

—Gracias —el chico se sintió insuflado de una tremenda seguridad. —Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a por una película y un helado más tarde?

—¿Un elogio por una cita? Sí que son lanzados en Beacon Hills.

Scott esbozó una leve sonrisa. No dudó ni por un segundo.

—Está bien. Acepto.

Allison no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de Scott: estaba radiante de alegría.

 

 

Una vez que Stiles y Scott quedaron para luego, papá y nené Winchester se dirigieron al Impala. Y fue en el parqueo donde Dean confirmó las sospechas que los venían rondando desde la noche anterior. La chica con la que estaba flirteando el amigo de su hijo, fue recogida por un auto que conducía un rostro conocido para él.

 

 

—¡Era Chris Argent! —gritó ante la mirada asombrada de su hermano.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Sam.

—He trabajado fugazmente con él. No lo olvidaría.

Castiel hizo un gesto de expectativa y un ruido que decía bastante.

—¿No entendiste la parte de “fugazmente” y la, más importante aún, relativa a trabajo? —Dean había comprendido rápidamente lo que pensó Castiel. Sam rio por lo bajo. —Los Argent están aquí en el pueblo. Stiles me dijo que se mudó la familia.

Ya Stiles había salido a reunirse con Scott. Estaban los tres solos en casa.

—¿Te vio? ¿Crees que han venido por nosotros? ¿Por él? —Castiel estaba preocupado.

—No lo creo. Su negocio es otro —Dean miraba fijamente a Sam.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó el ángel.

—Está bien. Tenías razón, Dean —dijo Sam alzando los brazos en son de paz. —Cas, el negocio de los Argent son los hombres lobos y criaturas conexas. Su presencia aquí significa…

—Eso significa que hay hombres lobos en el pueblo, tal como temí. Y que lo que persiguió a los chicos en el bosque bien pudo ser uno.

—Eso no significa que Scott… —Sam siempre adivinaba las líneas de pensamiento de su hermano.

—No estuviste ahí. Lo vi hoy, Sam; en el colegio. Debiste ver sus demostraciones de fuerza en el lacro-como-se-llame. No era un adolescente común lo que vi en el campo hoy.

—No puedes estar seguro —replicó Sam.

—¿A qué tienes miedo, Sam? ¿No quieres volver a la caza? ¿Te has acomodado?

—¿Yo? No soy yo el que vive una puta vida de revista del hogar, Dean. Lo que conozco al chico desde que apenas superaba mi rodilla. Y tú también. Me gustaría pensar…

—¿Que continúa en la inocencia? ¿En esta jodida inocencia en la que nos hemos hundido, sordos a la realidad del mundo?

—No lo vamos a matar —esta vez habló Castiel quien había permanecido en silencio. —No van a matar al mejor amigo de mi hijo.

—Nadie habló de matar —dijo Dean. —Me la sudan ya los hombres lobos. Solo me preocupa una cosa.

—Stiles —completó Castiel. —Sabes que, si estás en los cierto, habrá que contarle, al menos, una parte de la historia.

—No debimos tenerlo ajeno al mundo sobrenatural —susurró Sam.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Para qué íbamos a llenar su cabecita con chorradas que nunca iba a ver en este pueblo tan desabrido? Además, cuanto más lejos esté del mundo sobrenatural, más protegido podrá estar de su verdadera naturaleza —Dean era tajante.

—Pero, Stiles es listo —Sam tenía un punto. —Si no se lo decimos nosotros averiguará qué es su amigo por sí mismo.

—Lo importante es que “su amigo” no lo destroce.

—Tenemos que prepararlo. Le hemos ocultado esto lo suficiente. Al menos eso se lo debemos rebelar —Castiel estaba muy serio.

—Está decidido. Cuando regrese, tendremos “la charla”.

 

 

—Creí que no volverías al bosque —dijo Stiles a su amigo mientras se adentraban.

—Tío, es que me dieron ganas de venir. No puedo explicarlo. Quisiera echar a correr y luego revolcarme en la hierba.

—¿Scott, estas bien? Hoy has actuado muy extraño todo el día.

Ambos se detuvieron y el latino encaró al de lunares.

—Es cierto. No sé si estoy bien. Mentí sobre lo de anoche.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que sea que nos perseguía me mordió y me sacó del bosque. Perdí el conocimiento: no recuerdo nada. Pero si vi en casa la mordida en toda esta parte —se señaló el torso lateral. —Hoy… hoy en la mañana… no estaba. Mira —Scott se levantó la camiseta, su piel no podía estar más pareja: no cicatrices, no marcas… El chico puso la triste mirada en el suelo.

—Scotty, ¿has sentido algo más?

Scott repentinamente se volteó a ver unos arbustos. Se sentía observado.

—Scott, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada… nada… Mi día ha sido un infierno. Ruidos por todas partes… Olores…

—Pero estuviste genial a la prueba de lacrosse. Fuiste como… ¡el mejor!

—Sí, yo…

—Sí, ¿cómo lo hiciste?, ¿cuándo practicaste?

—Nunca practicó: no lo necesita.

Los dos chicos se pusieron en guardia al ver al autor de ese comentario. Era un muchacho más alto que ellos y visiblemente más mayor. Tenía el pelo negro, los ojos verdes y una barba de dos días que le daba un aspecto de asesino en serie al conjugarse con su ceño fruncido. Su complexión era musculosa y cabe decir que el joven era verdaderamente apuesto.

—Yo soy Derek Hale. Soy un hombre lobo, como tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me pueden decir dónde encontrar mas fic crossover de Supernatural y Teen Wolf? Aquí hay muy pocos en español.


	3. La charla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna sospecha de cuál es la intriga real?  
> No se desesperen con el Sterek que viene un poco lento.

Tanto Scott como Stiles —y esto es ya mucho decir— se quedaron unos segundos en shock con las palabras del moreno. ¿Hombre lobo? ¿De dónde habían sacado a este tipo? Stiles fue el primero en hablar, como siempre.

—Espera, ¿quién eres? ¿cómo nos encontraste? ¿has escuchado nuestra conversación?...

Parecía que pagaría esos segundos de mudez con un interrogatorio infinito.

—¿Puedes cerrar la boca? —le dijo el de ojos verdes acentuando más su expresión de peligroso.

—Yo creo que nos debes responder las respuestas que te ha hecho.

Al fin Scott había reaccionado.

—No tengo que responderle nada. No forma parte de esto —ese comentario hirió un poco a Stiles. —Iba a hablar solo contigo, pero luego de observarlos todo el día comprendí que no tendría oportunidad de que estuvieras sin tu amigo. Además, ibas a terminar contándoselo.

—Por supuesto, es mi mejor amigo. Es mi hermano.

Aquello recompuso rápidamente al de lunares. Le había pegado un subidón.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todos modos, no va a poder quedarse. Debo mostrarte algunas cosas.

—No irá solo contigo a ningún sitio —interrumpió Stiles.

—¿Siempre eres tan molesto?

—No con la gente que me gusta. Y tú no me gustas para nada. No dejaría a mi amigo aquí contigo, solo.

Derek encaró a Stiles y se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos. Scott se interpuso.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Los lobos no podemos estar solos, necesitamos una manada. De otro modo somos vulnerables.

—¿Por eso me convertiste?

—¡¿Qué?! Espera —el Hale puso una cara de sorpresa. —Yo no te mordí. Solo percibí que había otro lobo en el pueblo, y te encontré a ti.

—¿Y quién me mordió?

—Eso no lo sé, pero significa que debo andarme con ojo. Este territorio le pertenece a la manada Hale. Cualquier lobo ajeno que ande haciendo de las suyas por ahí es un intruso. Debo expulsarle.

—Podría ser otro lobo de tu manada —dijo el Stilinski.

—Solo soy yo. Además solo un alfa puede convertir.

El rostro del lobo mayor se ensombreció de momento.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? —Stiles no podía negar que era un Winchester: no confiaba fácilmente. Ni siquiera en un tío tan guapo como Derek. Su papá estaría orgulloso.

—Primero: ¿qué ganaría mintiendo? —Derek miró fijamente al de lunares. El chico frunció el ceño. —Segundo: me necesitan. Cuando vuelva la luna llena alguien deberá ayudar a tu amigo a controlarse. No querrás que salga como loco a matar al primero que se le ponga en frente, que bien podrías ser tú.

—Creo que podremos apañárnosla.

Derek bufó ante el comentario de Stiles.

—Quisiera ver eso. Y tercero: Cuando encuentre a quien te mordió lo obligaré a irse del pueblo; a menos que quieras correr su suerte más te conviene formar parte de mi manada.

En eso un disparo sacó a los muchachos de su debate.

—Pero, ¡qué! —Stiles se agachó.

—Cazadores. ¡Corran!

—¿Qué…? —Stilinski no salía de su asombro y abría la boca una y otra vez sin articular palabra.

—¡Por aquí, son tres! —gritó un hombre que a Stiles se le antojó familiar.

Scott tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo instó a huir rápidamente de allí.

—¿Derek? —preguntó McCall.

—Vayan adelante, yo los distraeré —dijo el Hale ya medio transformado.

Los muchachos corrieron hasta que dejaron de escuchar tiros y gruñidos. Se ocultaron tras una roca para que Stiles tomara aire. Realmente Scott no había sentido la carrera.

—Pulgosos, el jefe me va a recompensar por esto.

Un hombre con barba tipo candado había aparecido de la nada y estaba apuntándoles con un rifle corto de dos cañones. El chico latino se adelantó protegiendo a su hermano.

—Tú problema es conmigo supongo. Él no tiene nada que ver.

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente.

—Llevaré tu cabeza, y quizá me divierta un rato con tu amiguito antes de liquidarle —a Stiles le revolvió el estómago la mirada que le lanzó aquel hombre. —De cualquier modo, es un simpatizante de las aberraciones y sabe demasiado.

El tipo disparó a McCall, quién cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido. Derek hizo acto de presencia y, unos segundos después, el cuerpo y el cráneo del cazador no formaban una unidad. Stiles pensó que ese Derek era verdaderamente temible. Qué bueno que parecían estar en el mismo bando.

El de ojos verdes se agachó junto a un Scott que no paraba de gemir.

—Son balas de acónito. Déjame sacarlas. No sanará si no lo hago.

Scott miró con duda al lobo mayor, y luego se descubrió el vientre donde ostentaba dos hondas heridas de bala.

—Esto va a doler un poco.

Derek apresó el pecho de Scott con su antebrazo izquierdo contra el suelo y sacó sus garras de la mano derecha.

Cuando las garras hicieron un hondo corte que pasó por ambos tiros y luego comenzaron a hurgar en cada uno para sacar las balas, Stiles pudo escuchar los gruñidos animales de su amigo y vio cómo sus ojos brillaban en amarillo. Scott hubiera mordido a Derek de no ser porque este le tenía retenido con su bien controlada fuerza sobrenatural.

—Ya está.

El Hale se puso de pie, y miró al par con chulería.

—Y esta es otra razón para que te unas a mí: los cazadores han vuelto a Beacon Hills.

Fue decir esto, y el joven desapareció entre la oscuridad del bosque. Ya era noche cerrada.

Volviendo a casa, el par tuvo una conversación que no resultó en un final demasiado agradable.

—Scott, creo que debería cancelar la cita con Allison.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué dices? No, no lo haré.

—¿No prefieres tener claro lo que te está pasando antes de exponer a más gente?

—¿Por qué me dices esto? Se supone que te conté esto porque eres mi mejor amigo.

—Y como mejor amigo te digo que no deberías poner a la chica en peligro. Te vi hoy en el campo, durante cuando lo de Jackson. Casi pierdes los estribos…

—No pierdo los estribos, ¿quién dice?

—¡Yo estaba ahí, Scott! —Stiles comenzó a forcejear con Scott para tomar su teléfono. —Eso sin contar lo de los cazadores…

—Basta, Stiles —trataba el lobo de evitar que su amigo tomara el móvil. Estaba enfureciéndose.

—No tienes derecho a exponerla a eso también…

—¡He dicho que basta!

Scott había empotrado a Stiles contra un pino, y sus iris brillaban en amarillo. El de lunares tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas contraídas. Cuando el joven lobo se percató de lo que hacía rápidamente volvió a la normalidad y una expresión de tristeza y vergüenza se apoderó de su rostro.

—Lo siento, lo siento, tío, en serio, lo siento…

Y echó a correr perdiéndose en la penumbra.

—No te preocupes, Scotty. Estamos juntos en eso. No hay problema —susurró Stiles mientras se masajeaba el pecho.

 

 

—¿Dónde rayos se metió ahora? —Dean se estaba impacientando porque Stiles no acababa de llegar a casa, y ya había oscurecido.

Se hallaban los tres en aquella cocina que se estaba tomando el uso de gabinete de crisis: Castiel volcado sobre el montaje de una lasaña, el plato preferido de Stiles; Sam desde la mesa investigaba con su portátil sobre hombres lobos al tiempo que seguía con la vista los movimientos de su hermano, quien revoloteaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—¿Te puedes calmar un segundo? Stiles siempre se entretiene por ahí. Debe estar a punto de…

Antes de que Sam terminara su frase, la puerta de la calle fue azotada como aviso de que alguien había llegado. El chico de lunares fue directamente a la cocina y se quedó estático en el umbral al percibir los tres pares de ojos que los observaban con atención. Definitivamente se había metido otra vez en problemas.

—¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? —comenzó su padre.

—Yo… eh. Estaba con Scott… —Stiles sabía que, por mucho que lo tratara de disimular, Dean estaba verdaderamente cabreado.

—¿Dónde estabas con Scott, Stiles? —esta vez fue su tío quien habló. El de lunares se preocupó realmente, todos estaban muy serios, ¡incluso su tío Sammy!

—En el bosque.

—¿¡En el bosque?! ¿¡Volviste a ir al bosque?!

—Calma, Dean —aplacó su pa-Cas. —¿Para qué fueron al bosque, Stiles?

—Solo fuimos a… a correr. Sí: eso es todo.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Su familia no iba a tragar una historia como esa.

—Stiles —habló su tío Sam. —¿Hay algo de debamos saber? ¿Algo ocurre contigo o con Scott?

“Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Sospechaban algo?”, pensó Stiles, aunque descartó la idea: su familia no era la más normal, pero lo era lo suficiente como para no sospechar siquiera un poco de la verdad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No… no. No sé de qué me hablan.

Ya Dean se disponía a acribillar a su hijo con uno de sus intensos interrogatorios, pero Castiel se le adelantó:

—Está bien, Stiles. Sube y date un baño, y hecha esa ropa a lavar. Pareciera que más que a correr, ustedes fueron a rodar por el bosque. Da grima esa camisa. Sube, la cena estará en breve.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció por las escaleras. El mayor de los Winchester observó a su hermano y al ángel con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿No se suponía que íbamos a tener “la charla”?

—Dean, no creo que sea buena idea presionar a Stiles. Sabes cómo es.

—¿Y cómo pretende el ángel del señor introducir el tema? —escupió Dean.

—Ya veremos en la cena.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Nunca debimos ocultarle toda la verdad —susurró Sam, quien obtuvo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su hermano y su cuñado.

 

 

Cuando McCall atravesó el umbral de su cuarto, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Cazadores? ¿Manada Hale? Sin dudas se le había complicado en año a una semana de comenzado. Y lo peor: Stiles. ¿Cómo había podido atacar a su hermano, a su mejor amigo?

Ya se disponía darse una ducha cuando su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Allison. ¿En qué momento había conseguido su número? ¡Lydia!

_Allison: ¿Sigue en pie lo hoy? —Allison_

El joven lobo sonrió al tiempo que tecleaba una respuesta. Todo pesar se disipó de su mente.

_Scott: Te veo a las 9:00 en Beacon-Movies._

 

 

Stiles no tardó demasiado en volver al piso de abajo. Ya la cena estaba lista y todos le esperaban a la mesa. Se sentó rápidamente.

—Stiles, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. ¿Verdad? —comenzó su pa-Cas. —Somos tu familia, queremos lo mejor para ti.

El de lunares estaba completamente erizado. Aquello sonaba a charla incómoda nivel dios.

—Puedes contarnos lo que sea. Somos una familia con una mente bastante abierta —continuó su tío Sam.

“¿Pero qué diablos ocurre aquí?”, pensó Stiles. Su padre lo miraba fijamente sin probar bocado. Todo se estaba tornando bastante raro.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. ¿Qué les pasa? —dijo el chico.

—Stiles, tú y Scott y sus incursiones al bosque…

Al retoño Winchester se le tiñeron rápidamente las mejillas, y no dejó a su tío terminar la frase. Sonaba todo bastante mal.

—No está pasando nada entre nosotros. ¿Se van a poner igual que papá y el idiota de Whitemore? —respondió alterado. —¡Somos como hermanos, por el amor de Dios!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundido Sam. Las caras de Castiel y Dean también reflejaban su extrañamiento.

—¿No que están preocupados de que Scott y yo…?

—¡No! —gritaron a coro Castiel y Sam.

Esto fue demasiado para el rubio.

—¡Cállense de una vez! —gritó y un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la cocina. Entonces dijo con firmeza: —Stiles, tu mejor amigo Scott es un hombre lobo.

—¿De qué hablas, han enloquecido? —disimuló el chico mientras miraba a todos los comensales.

—Cuida cómo me hablas, muchachito. Soy tu padre —corrigió Dean. Sin dudas ese era un bocadillo que le encantaba.

—Los hombres lobo… ¡los hombres lobo no existen!

Entonces Castiel lo supo. Pudo sentirlo de ese modo extraño que sentía muchas cosas relativas a su hijo.

—¡Lo sabes! ¿Ya lo sabías?

Stiles se sorprendió con la afirmación de su pa-Cas. ¿Por qué nunca podía engañarlo?

—¿Qué? ¡No… no sé de qué me hablan!

El chico se levantó rápidamente de su silla como si quemara, y corrió hacia el segundo piso para encerrarse en su habitación.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó sarcásticamente Sam a su hermano.

—No iba a dejar que esta mierda durara toda la noche.

Dean se pegó una feroz mordida a su filete y lo masticaba silenciosamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Tampoco es que tu intervención haya resuelto la escena —contratacó el menor.

Castiel solo exhaló una bocanada de aire, y de dispuso a recoger los platos de la mesa. Lucía realmente cansado.

Arriba, Stiles le tecleaba a su amigo un alarmante SMS.

_Stiles: Tío, mis papás me han preguntado por hombres lobos y por ti. Creo que lo saben todo._

 

 

Scott tenía la certeza de que nada podría arruinar su estado de ánimo, luego de pasar junto a Allison una de las mejores noches de su vida. Por ello ignoró la notificación de mensaje de Stiles. Lo único que importaba para el chico en ese mismo instante era Allison.

Claro que, en la vida, la felicidad casi nunca es completa, y los momentos de calma y paz solo son relativos. De esto supo McCall una vez que llegó a casa de los Argent para dejar su chica y, mientras compartían un beso de buenas noches, su primer beso, en el porche, la puerta se abrió mostrando tras de sí una no muy agradable sorpresa.

—¡Oh! Eh…, papá —casi tartamudeó la chica que había roto el beso cuando escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. —Eh…, papá, este es Scott McCall.

Ya el padre de Allison encontraría ahí muchas grandes cosas en el futuro; pero en ese momento solo pudo ver en aquellos ojos latinos, a partes iguales, sorpresa y temor.

 

 

Stiles prácticamente no cenó. Y desde entonces no había salido de su habitación. Sam se sentía un poco culpable al respecto. Estaba seguro de que, de haber manejado la situación de mejor modo, las cosas no se hubieran desmadrado durante la cena. Por eso se ofreció para llevar al chico algo de comer.

—Stiles, ¿estás despierto? —escuchó el de lunares luego de unos suaves toques en su puerta.

Su tío lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía perfectamente que sí estaba despierto y que si no abría era porque no tenía el deseo de hablar con nadie. El de lunares solo iba a dejar que se cansara de insistir.

—Vamos, Sti. Sé que estas oyéndome… Está bien: no seré un pesado. Voy a dejar unos emparedados y jugo en la puerta y luego me iré. Pero escucha: puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea; puedes confiarnos lo que sea; siempre estaremos ahí para ti. Somos tu familia.

Luego de un corto silencio Stiles pudo escuchar el sonido del plato en el suelo y después unos pasos bajando por las escaleras.

Ya se disponía a tomar el refrigerio para saciar el hambre voraz que llevaba buen rato torturándolo, cuando recibió la respuesta de Scott a su mensaje, que lo mantuvo en ayunas toda la madrugada.

_Scott: ¡El padre de Allison es uno de los cazadores que estaba en el bosque!_


	4. Sorpresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Organizar las ideas no es tan sencillo, y menos intentar un capítulo correcto. Han puesto la parada en alto con sus comentarios. :) Por ello la demora.

La casa Winchester demoró algunos días para regresar a la normalidad, si es que eso existía para ellos, más aún en la situación actual. Stiles no permitía siquiera que se mencionara la palabra “lobo” frente a él, y todas las veces que sus mayores intentaron sondearlo, solo obtuvieron negaciones que se hacían más convincentes cada vez. El chico estaba adquiriendo práctica. A pesar de ello no podía engañarlos, y menos a su pa-Cas; no obstante, los Winchester decidieron dejar el tema estar, al menos hasta la luna llena, aunque no sin antes tomar una providencia.

—Buenos días, chicos, mi nombre es Samuel Winchester, y seré el nuevo profesor de Historia Medieval.

Stiles sencillamente no se lo podía creer. Su tío le había prometido no volver a tomar empleo en el Instituto mientras él estuviera estudiando ahí. Insertarlo de topo había sido una maniobra verdaderamente sucia. Quizá el de lunares había subestimado los recursos y las manías Winchester.

—Stiles —le susurró Danny. —Ya veo que el encanto es de familia —la frase fue coronada con un guiño lleno de significación.

El chico sentía cierta atracción por el de lunares, debilidad de la que Stiles se aprovechaba a veces para obtener favores, aunque también era un buen amigo suyo. Y esto muy a pesar de que la relación de Mahealani y Jackson era casi como la de él y Scott. ¿Por qué se llevaría tan bien con personas tan cercanas al Whitemore, y a este sencillamente no lo soportaba? Quizá porque el rubio era un entero petardo. Solo personas tan etéreas como Lydia o tan bondadosas como Danny lo podrían soportar, y en Stiles no destacaban ninguna de esas cualidades. Bueno… un poquito de bondad sí.

Durante toda la clase, tío y sobrino actuaron lisamente como si el otro no existiera. En cambio, Scott se sintió bajo un atento seguimiento. Si bien Sam no se dirigió jamás al chico, el latino se encontró con su mirada en múltiples ocasiones, especialmente luego de producirse algún sonido inesperado en el aula. Scott ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con los ruidos comunes de la clase como la escritura de lápices y tizas, el borrado, los tics nerviosos de algunos, y hasta las músicas disimuladas con audífonos; pero aún no podía evitar sobresaltarse cuando caía al suelo algún objeto, cuando un ave cantaba demasiado cerca de la ventana, o justo en el momento del timbre. Nada de esto pasaba desapercibido para un cazador de tantísima experiencia como Sam Winchester.

Ya los estudiantes estaban saliendo para ir a su siguiente turno.

—Scott, quédate un segundo, por favor —indicó Sam amablemente al muchacho.

Stiles flipaba. ¿En serio lo iban a intentar con el pobre de Scotty? Pero se contuvo de abrir su boca, y esperó en el corredor.

—¿Cómo está Melissa? Hace días que no sé de ella.

—Bien, señor, con mucho trabajo en el hospital —Scott estaba muy serio. Sabía que podían bombardearlo con preguntas difíciles en cualquier momento.

—¿“Señor”?  —el Winchester estalló en carcajadas. —¡Por favor, Scott! No soy Dean. Siempre me has llamado “Sam”, y no porque sea tu profesor ahora, eso va a cambiar. “Señor” solo durante la lección, chico.

—Lo siento —el muchacho forzó una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, tu madre trabaja bastante. Es una bendición tener una enfermera como ella en el pueblo. Envíale saludos, y dile que nos visite alguna vez, preferimos no ir a dar a su trabajo.

—Se lo diré.

Y diciendo esto McCall se dispuso a reunirse con su amigo.

—Ah, Scott… —le llamó Sam.

—¿Sí?

—Cualquier problema que tengas, cualquier cosa que te preocupe, siempre puedes contar con nosotros. Eres como familia. Lo que sea…

—Lo sé.

Stiles había escuchado toda la conversación. No es como si se hubiera alejado mucho en el pasillo: se mantuvo cerca de la puerta de la clase.

—Tío, ¿en serio crees que saben algo?

—Scotty, el que mi tío Sammy esté aquí, borra cualquier duda. Lo que me intriga es cómo lo supieron y por qué no están flipando en colores.

 

 

—¿Crees que haya sido buena idea que Sam esté en el Instituto? —preguntó Castiel mientras observaba las distintas marcas de salsa de soya. —¿Por qué tantas marcas de la misma cosa? Nunca lo voy a entender.

—Se llama capitalismo, Cas. Quizá es un invento un poco moderno para ti —Dean llevaba molesto desde el día del incidente. Cuando eso pasaba, se ponía más sarcástico que de costumbre, era un rasgo que compartía con su vástago. —Y sí, necesitamos monitorear a los chicos, para evitar que se metan en más problemas; además, así Sam se convence de las dimensiones de la cuestión.

—Tu hermano siempre ha sido en poco escéptico —las botellas y las marcas de salsa de soya no acababan. Castiel estaba harto. —¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!

Tomó una al azar, y prosiguieron su camino.

Dicen de los hospitales y de los supermercados, que puede ir uno a ellos por una cosa, y terminar encontrando otra. Y aunque las sorpresas de los primeros suelen ser las de la mala fama, Dean comprobó que en los segundos también puedes llevarte otras poco agradables.

Los papás de Stiles iban saliendo de la casi infinita sección de galletas, cuando una voz llamó a uno de ellos.

—Dean Winchester. No puedo creerlo.

Chris miraba al rubio con una de esas sonrisillas de los que pillan _in fraganti_ y de los que saben cosas que todos desconocen. Eran muy propias de él, aunque no las usaba demasiado.

—Chris Argent.

Dean había tratado de aplazar ese encuentro a toda costa: no tenía interés alguno en que la comunidad de cazadores supiera dónde estaban escondidos, porque de eso a tener a todo el cielo y el infierno detrás otra vez, no había prácticamente nada. Al menos quería esperar hasta que Stiles fuera mayor de edad. Pero supo, desde que vio al Argent en el estacionamiento del Instituto, que era solo cuestión de tiempo que se encontraran, siendo un pueblo tan pequeño.

—¿Problemas en el pueblo de los que me deba preocupar? Mi familia siempre ha sido de aquí —dijo Chris con naturalidad. —Nunca hemos tenido casos de los tuyos.

—No. Solo estamos disfrutando de unas vacaciones. Nada reseñable. Tu familia ha hecho un gran trabajo. El pueblo es muy tranquilo —podía sentir las palabras siendo masticadas en su boca.

—Creí que los Winchester eran de los que no descansaban —el hombre mostró una sonrisa sincera, distinta a la otra.

—Ya ves.

—Nosotros hemos estado los últimos años en Francia, desde que Allison mi hija era muy pequeña. Recién ahora hemos vuelto.

Fue entonces que Dean se relajó. Si estaban radicando en Francia desde hace años, poco enterados estarían de la desaparición de los hermanos del mapa de la caza. Además, tampoco es que los Argent, fueran de relacionarse mucho con otros cazadores. Según le contaban su padre y Bobby, esas familias tan rancias en la tradición de la caza, eran un poco aristocráticas, además de que el patriarca Argent, a quien Dean no tenía el disgusto de conocer, era un hombre muy desagradable.

—¿Tenemos que preocuparnos nosotros entonces de algo? —esta vez Dean sonrió como pudo.

—Nada importante, pero… ándense con ojo —y Chris hizo un guiño, y miró luego fijamente a Castiel.

—¡Oh! Claro. Este es Castiel, mi esposo.

—Un placer —Chris era un hombre muy educado; pero no pudo disimular su asombro.

—Tenemos un chico que va a primero del Instituto —continuó Dean.

—¡Igual que mi Allison! Es raro que no nos hayamos visto antes.

—Lo mismo digo.

En eso apareció desde las espaldas de Chris una mujer de cabellos rojizos y cortos que se agarró de su brazo posesivamente.

—Cariño, ¿me presentas a tus amigos? —dijo con falsa dulzura.

—Esta es mi esposa: Victoria. Estos son Dean y Castiel Winchester. Dean es un antiguo colega, amor.

En todos estos años, quizá por casualidades de la vida, nunca Castiel se había escuchado llamar Castiel Winchester. Eso inundó de calor su pecho, aunque no suficiente tiempo, porque la mirada que les dedicó tras la presentación Victoria Argent al par, lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. Toda la calidez de su esposo, en aquella mujer era como acero. Al ángel le dio mala espina.

—Encantada. Bueno, querido, tenemos que irnos.

—Nosotros también —dijo Castiel. —Hasta más ver.

Una vez en el Impala, le dijo a Dean:

—Él no parece un gran problema; pero ella no me gusta para nada.

—Ni a mí, Cas, ni a mí —dijo el Winchester mirando fijamente a la pareja que recién ahora salía del supermercado.

 

 

Sam miraba la práctica de lacrosse de su sobrino desde una estratégica ventana del salón de profesores. Mientras, se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo había pasado de codearse con los seres más poderosos del universo, de pelear por el porvenir de toda la humanidad, a hacer de niñera de un bastante crecido hijo de su hermano y su amigo hombre lobo. Solo que no sabía que desde el bosque en el lado opuesto del campo de juego otra persona se hacía cuestionamientos similares.

“¿Por qué tenía que estar vigilando a ese par patético?”, se preguntaba Derek Hale desde la rama de una encina. Aunque eso tenía, al igual que en el caso de Sam, varias respuestas, si bien no las mismas. En primer lugar, debía encontrar al alfa intruso, y no había mejor modo que a través del lobo novato. Y, en segundo lugar, convenía evitar que se llamara la atención sobre la existencia de los hombres lobo; y ese Scott, por un lado, aún no sabía controlarse y podía terminar arrancándole la cabeza a cualquiera por ahí, y por otro, el chico lucía como alguien capaz de perderse en un campo de rábanos: siempre iba a necesitar de tutoría para no cometer estupideces, se controlara o no.

Desde su lejanía el lobo Hale tuvo que observar todas las imprudencias que cometía McCall. Imprudencias que comenzaban con el simple hecho de exponerse jugar un juego tan agresivo como el lacrosse. Por ello, no se sorprendió cuando Scott terminó por lastimarle el hombro a Jackson con una embestida.

Cuando los jugadores y el entrenador corrieron con Jackson para la enfermería, Sam salió disparado del salón de profesores para acercarse a ver lo que había ocurrido. Fue en ese lapso mientras se movía por el colegio que se perdió el momento en el que Derek, una vez solos Stiles y Scott en el campo, se aproximó a ellos.

—No puedes ir al juego del sábado.

—¿¡Qué!? No puedo hacer eso —dijo alarmado Scott.

—Es luna llena. Si apenas te controlas ahora, imagínate en luna llena. Terminarás convirtiéndote frente a todos —el lobo mayor era extraordinariamente frio en sus palabras.

—Puede que tenga razón, Scotty —dijo Stiles. Derek no podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que escuchaba ese mote cariñoso: “Scotty”.

—¡No! No puedo hacerlo. Me controlaré. Tengo que jugar.

—Si lo haces, atente a las consecuencias —gruñó el Hale.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Solo digo.

Y diciendo esto, echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

—Te ayudaré a que aprendas a controlarte. Estamos juntos en esto.

—Comienzo a detestar a ese tipo.

—Solo trata de ayudar, Scotty, aunque no me fio de él —agregó Stiles con la vista perdida en el bosque.

Entonces llegó Sam.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurrió con Jackson?

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos. Stiles fue quien habló.

—Tío Sammy, es que el lacrosse es demasiado violento —utilizó su tono irónico, y añadió burlonamente: —Y Jackass es una princesita. Eso ocurrió.

El Winchester mayor miró a su sobrino con incredulidad, pero se contuvo de cuestionar en voz alta aquella descarada disculpa. “¿Lo daba Stiles por tonto?”, se dijo.

 

 

Un joven en bicicleta estaba adentrándose en la reserva de Beacon Hills.

El Instituto había terminado hacía unas horas, y Stiles estaba empeñado en cumplir con la ayuda que le había prometido a Scott. Solo que para eso primero debía recopilar información sobre el tema. En internet se decían tantas cosas distintas sobre el control de la transformación de los hombres lobos, que era imposible discernir, para un neófito como él, cuáles eran correctas. Esto, sumado a su ausencia total de sentido del peligro, le dio la brillante de buscar las respuestas en alguien empapado en el asunto. ¿Y quién mejor para ello que el único hombre lobo que conocía además de Scott, Derek-cara-de-asesino-en-serie Hale?

La vez que se encontraron con él en bosque con Derek estaban cerca de la mansión en ruinas. Quizá tenía suerte de encontrarle otra vez. Aún le quedaba una hora y tanto de luz solar.

Cuando el terreno se hizo demasiado irregular, Stiles bajó de la bici y comenzó a andar. En pocos minutos ya estaba en la mansión derruida.

El joven Winchester era muy observador; por ello no le pasó por alto una sección del jardín —si podía llamársele a aquello de ese modo— donde la tierra estaba particularmente removida, como si hubieran cavado un agujero recientemente en ella. Enseguida vinieron a su mente los recuerdos del asesinato y el cuerpo partido por la mitad. Una ola de temor recorrió su anatomía.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el tema del asesinato y el asesino no atrapado? ¿Quién le abría mandado a él a venir a bosque solo? Bien podía ser el tipo Hale. ¿Y si era él en efecto? “Maldición, estúpido Stiles, tu padre se pondrá muy contento”, pensó Stiles mientras todas esas otras ideas iban y venían en su cabeza.

Se acercó a la parcela de tierra removida, lentamente. Una voz seca, y ya conocida para él, le dio un susto de muerte.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —dijo el de ojos verdes que había salido de la nada.

—¡Madre de Dios! —se volteó Stiles rápidamente con una mano sobre el pecho. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes silenciadores en los pies o ser lobo te da el poder de la aparición?

Derek solo respondió con el alzamiento de una ceja.

—Vine por lo de la luna llena.

—¿Ya tu amigo decidió desistir del partido y pedir ayuda? —dijo el mayor con cierta arrogancia.

—No. Para nada —el de lunares frunció el ceño. Ese tipo era demasiado engreído.

—Claro, en ese caso sería él quien estuviera aquí. No habría mandado a perrito faldero —agregó el Hale amargamente, y dio la espalda con intención de marcharse.

Stiles se apresuró a seguirlo, mientras protestaba.

—¡No soy su perro faldero!

Entonces el lobo se volteó rápidamente y lo encaró y comenzó a acercarse al chico mientras hablaba.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué eres? De todo el tiempo que estuve observando a Scott luego de que se convirtió, no pude encontrar ninguno en el que no estuvieras. Por un momento pensé que tenían algo más pero luego apareció aquella chica y supe que no.

Stiles había dejado de retroceder al encontrarse su espala con una de las paredes de la casa.

—¡Puah! —continuó el Hale mientras hacía como quien olfatea algo, muy cerca del de lunares, quizá demasiado —Incluso hueles a él.

—¡Es mi mejor amigo! Además, ¿a ti que te importa? —el chico apartó al lobo con la mano. —Solo vine para que me dieras algunos consejos sobre cómo ayudarlo con lo del control. Pero como veo que no servirá de nada…

¿Qué le pasaba a Derek? ¿A qué había venido toda esa mierda de discurso? El muchacho tenía razón, ¿a él qué le importaba?

Realmente en cuanto a ese par, Derek Hale tenía algunas cosas para decir. Había observado detenidamente a los chicos durante los días posteriores a la conversión. Se preguntaba a qué lobo se le había ocurrido convertir a alguien tan idiota cómo ese Scott McCall; más habiendo tan cerca un Stiles Winchester. A los ojos de Derek el chico era mucho mejor opción: era perspicaz e ingenioso. También tenía más espíritu de manada o, al menos, era mejor amigo. El lobo mayor recordaba aquel momento en el que idiota McCall atacó al chico cuando este trataba de prevenirlo de los peligros de la cita. Y el muchacho ha continuado ahí tratado de ayudar a ese tonto. Encima estaba ese olor: un olor muy extraño que desprendía el de lunares. No era cierto que Stiles olía a Scott: su esencia Derek nunca la había percibido en ningún human, y aunque dudó de la condición del muchacho, más lo observaba, más se convencía de que el chico no era otra cosa que un humano con un olor peculiar.

—Espera. Te ayudaré.

Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron.

Estuvieron más de una hora en el asunto. Derek explicándole toda la teoría y la historia de la licantropía. El de lunares escuchaba y tomaba notas, algo excepcional para él, que nunca se callaba, ni siquiera mientras dormía. Cuando terminaron ya era de noche.

“Problemas con papá, otra vez”, pensó Stiles. El lobo pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—No te preocupes: te llevo. Ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Tienes auto?

Derek sonrió con chulería.

¡Y qué auto! Caminando unos minutos en una dirección distinta a la que Stiles conocía, a través de la reserva, se encontraron con un Chevrolet Camaro negro que había que decir que, sencillamente, estaba dando la hora como un reloj atómico. Era el carro perfecto para un papichosqui como Derek Hale: era un auto matador.

Pusieron la bicicleta —que, por suerte, era plegable para que cupiera en el Impala— en la cajuela, y emprendieron la marcha.

—Déjame por aquí —dijo el de lunares cien metros antes de llegar a su casa.

—Tu casa es en la siguiente manzana.

—Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? Nos has…

El de ojos verdes levantó una ceja mientras lo veía. Definitivamente esa herramienta del lenguaje verbal era muy del Hale.

—¿Es ahí o no?

—Sí, pero… —Stiles podía sentir sus mejillas ruborizarse. Derek lo miró repitiendo su gesto de la ceja. —Si mi papá me ve llegando en el auto de un tío, entonces no puedo responsabilizarme por la seguridad de nadie.

El movimiento de la ceja se complementó con unos ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Rambo?

—Algo así —sonrió el Winchester. —Gracias de todos modos.

Stiles se bajó del auto y tomó su bicicleta. El Camaro no se movió hasta que el chico llegó a su casa. Luego pasó a muy baja velocidad frente al lugar. Desde una de las ventanas se podía ver a la familia Winchester en la cocina. Y entonces Derek Hale se llevó una enorme sorpresa al intentar escuchar lo que dentro se decía: por primera vez en su vida, no pudo oír nada.


	5. El partido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten por favor. Es que la universidad se ha puesto algo brutal. Intentaré publicar otro antes de que terminen las fiestas. Intento ponerles algo de calidad aquí y eso lleva tiempo. Felices fiestas a todos!

—¿Stiles, hermano? ¿Estás bien?  
Scott lo miraba con preocupación.  
—Ya son casi las once de la mañana y prácticamente no has dicho ni diez palabras. No me culpes si me preocupo.  
Stiles había pasado toda la mañana en un dilema existencial: ¿debía o no comentar a su amigo sobre el tema de la tierra removida en la mansión Hale? Las preguntas iban y venían a cada momento. ¿Y si Derek es el asesino? ¿Con qué tipo de gente estaban involucrándose?  
—No es nada —respondió el de lunares sin seguridad.  
McCall lo miró con cara de “¿en serio?”, alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Hale.  
—Ayer fui a la mansión a buscar a Derek.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Fuiste solo? —Scott trataba de mantener el tono susurrante con el que habían hablado hasta ahora. No convenía que Harris los pillara. —¿En qué estabas pensando? No sabemos nada de ese tipo. Podría ser peligroso.  
—Puedo defenderme solo, Scott. Además, necesitaba información para ayudarte con eso del control, la transformación y tal. No es como si pudiera resolverlo en la biblioteca del municipio.  
—¿Y qué pasó que te dejó tan callado? —el tono de Scott se volvió socarrón.  
—No seas idiota, Scott. Esto es serio —el de los ojos de whisky tomó aire antes de continuar. —A un lado del edificio hay una parcela de tierra removida, como si hubieran cavado en ella recientemente.  
—¿Y?  
Realmente había que decir que Scott no era el chico más brillante de su generación.  
—¿Cómo que “y”, Scotty? ¿Ya olvidaste que la policía nunca encontró la otra mitad del cuerpo?  
Algo se encendió en un rincón oscuro de la mente del joven lobo.  
—¡Es él, es Derek! ¡Es el as…!  
—¡McCall, Winchester! —era Adrian Harris. ¡Mierda! —Si bien ya los alquimistas de antaño sabían que semejantes se mezclan con semejantes, no permitiré que dos insulsos como ustedes continúen perturbando mi clase. ¡Winchester con Danny! ¡McCall con Dana Simpson!  
Stiles pudo ver la cara de satisfacción de Mahealani mientras se aproximaba a su lado. Al menos Danny haría la mayor parte del trabajo y, además, lo divertiría un rato con sus coqueteos. No estaba tan mal.  
Durante el horario de almuerzo, el par continuó su plática.  
—Tenemos que llamar a la policía.  
—¡Qué! Espera… No estamos seguros de qué hay ahí —acotó rápidamente el de lunares.   
Derek ya no le parecía tan mal tipo. Era verdaderamente aterrador en apariencia, pero se había ofrecido a ayudar con la trasformación de Scott, y le había aclarado a Stiles muchas dudas sobre los hombres lobos. Había cooperado. El joven Winchester se sentía un poco culpable por lanzar esa sospecha sobre el muchacho.  
—Es cierto. ¡Tenemos que averiguarlo!  
Ahí Scott tenía un buen punto. Tampoco es que la confianza fuera algo que debiera darse así tan fácil. Si Derek no era peligroso, no habría problema alguno con que echaran un vistazo a ese jardín. ¿O no?

  
Un Camaro negro aparcó frente a Destiel Motors.   
Derek sabía que ese negocio pertenecía al padre de Stiles. Esa familia ocultaba algo. No le salía de la cabeza el hecho de no poder escuchar más allá de los muros de la casa Winchester. Tenía que saber con quién estaba tratando.  
—Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece?  
Frente a él apareció, en camiseta y limpiándose las manos grasientas con una pequeña toalla, un hombre que rápidamente reconoció como el papá del de lunares. Ya le había visto varias veces recogiendo a Stiles en el Instituto, o llevándolo. “¿Cuándo el sentido de su día se había vuelto vigilar a ese par de mocosos?”, pensó.  
—¿Y bien? —insistió el Winchester al ver cómo el moreno lo miraba sin reaccionar. —No tengo todo el día.  
La expresión en el rostro de Dean se había endurecido un poco. El tipo no tenía demasiada paciencia. Derek recordó a Stiles refiriéndose a su padre como si fuera uno de los “expendables”. Claro que a Derek-terminator Hale la pose de tipo duro del Winchester no era capaz de amilanarlo. Rápidamente el lobo recompuso su cara de limón y contestó.  
—Necesito cambiar la ventanilla delantera. Tuve un percance, y quedó hecha trizas.  
Ese percance tenía nombre y, sobre todo, apellido: cazadores Argent. Luego de dejar a Stiles en su casa, había tenido un fugaz intercambio de palabras con Chris en una gasolinera. No hubo más heridos que el Camaro.  
—¡Uh! Tío, menudo mamporro —Dean tocaba con los dedos las astillas de vidrio templado en el hueco de la puerta del conductor. —Pero no importa, estará como nuevo antes de que puedas decir “Kentucky Fried Chicken”.  
A Derek esa frase se le antojó muy propia del de lunares. Se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo ligeramente por ello. No tuvo tiempo para sentirse confundido ante esa reacción.  
—Dean, aquí tienes tu almuerzo.  
El lobo podría jurar que ese tipo con gabardina sencillamente había surgido de la nada. Jamás sintió su paso. ¿De dónde diablos…? Ese olor. Ahí estaba otra vez ese extraño olor que en Stiles era como menta y canela. Estar frente a este tío era como entrar a una envasadora de condimentos para dulces: era abrumador para un olfato tan sensible como el de Derek; lindaba con lo repugnante. ¿Qué podía significar ese olor? El de ojos verdes tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para evitar una mueca demasiado sospechosa y mantener su habitualmente inexpresivo rostro.  
—Espero que haya algo frito en esa lonchera, Cas —apuntó Dean.  
—Al decir de Stiles, Sam y tú comen demasiada comida basura. Me sugirió que te pusiera ensalada verde en vez de papas fritas.  
—Pero, ¡hay que tener poca vergüenza! Si él es el más devoto de las papas rizadas.  
—Sí, Dean, pero, y cito a tu vástago, él tiene solo 16 años y tú le doblas la edad y un poco más.  
—Hablas como si fuera uno de esos padres panzones que se pasean por ahí. Estoy más que en forma. Y lo sabes —esa última frase fue lentamente arrastrada por el Winchester haciendo que Castiel se sonrojara.  
Derek no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. El ángel reparó en él por un momento. El lobo juraría que hubo un gesto fugaz de asombro en el rostro de aquel hombre de ojos azules, pero su oído lupino le indicaba que el ritmo cardíaco no había variado nada.  
—Dean, llamaron a casa desde el colegio de Stiles. ¿Podemos hablar un segundo a solas? —dijo el de gabardina con la mayor naturalidad.  
El rubio estuvo a punto de protestar, pero solo se volteó hacia Derek para decir:  
—Amigo, estaré con su auto en unos minutos. No se preocupe. Puede pasar la sala de espera: hay algunas revistas… interesantes —y terminó la frase guiñando el ojo con picardía, lo que provocó una muy significativa tos por parte de Castiel.  
El lobo siguió a la pareja quienes entraron en un pequeño recinto con asientos, un bebedero, una máquina expendedora y un librero lleno de revistas de todo tipo. Él tomó asiento y los otros siguieron hacia una habitación contigua que, al parecer, era una oficina. Desde su sitio podía ver a los padres de Stiles a través de una ventana de vidrio que separaba ambos espacios. Entonces volvió a ocurrir: el par comenzó a charlar dentro, y él no podía escucharles. “¿Pero qué diablos?”, pensó. Esa situación le ponía los nervios a flor de piel. Se sentía vulnerable; era como estar metido en una gran casa hecha con madera de serbal. Incluso observó las paredes por un momento, pero estaba seguro de que eran puro pladur. Durante unos instantes su mirada se cruzó, a través del cristal, con la del Winchester. Minutos después Castiel se había ido, y estaba en el taller observando cómo le ponían una ventanilla nueva a su Camaro.  
—Todo listo —dijo Dean. —esta preciosura quedó como nueva. A ver si tenemos más cuidado por ahí.  
—Gracias.  
—Por allá está la caja, estaré allí en un segundo —y le indicó otra división del taller donde, aparte de de una caja registradora, había un expositor de herramientas y piezas de auto incrustado en una pared, además de pequeños estantes con productos similares.  
Derek se dirigió al lugar y se dispuso a esperar, una vez más.  
—Aquí estoy —entró Dean. —Llevar el negocio solo sin contratar a nadie no es fácil. De vez en cuando mi hijo Stiles me ayuda, cuando no tiene colegio, claro. ¿Le conoces?  
—¿Disculpe? —Derek intentó sonar lo más natural posible. ¿Sabía algo el señor Winchester? No tenía cómo explicar que conocía a su hijo.  
—Que si conoce a mi hijo: delgado, hablador, lindos ojos…  
El lobo sabía perfectamente los rasgos del chico.  
—Lo siento. Hace poco que me mudé, no creo conocerlo.  
Dean sacó el cambio y el comprobante de pago y se lo entregó al moreno. Pero cuando este último se disponía a salir del local, volvió a hablar.  
—¿Seguro? Yo creo que sí le conoces, y a su amigo Scott.  
Entonces el Winchester lanzó hacia Derek un pequeño frasco con algo que este enseguida identificó una vez que el vidrio se quebró contra las baldosas y un círculo de polvo se formó en torno a sus pies: ceniza de serbal: el papá de Stiles era un cazador, y él se le había puesto en bandeja. “Ni siquiera McCall pudo haber sido tan tonto”, pensó.

Stiles y Scott aprovecharon que tenían la tarde libre por lo del juego de esa noche para hacer su pequeña incursión a la mansión quemada. Salieron del instituto con todo el disimulo y la evasión que pudieron ahora que tenían conciencia de que Sam se empleaba en vigilarlos constantemente. Lo que no sabían era que el Winchester de pelo largo había salido del colegio una hora antes que ellos luego de recibir una llamada de su hermano.  
El par se internó en el bosque rumbo a la guarida de Derek, deseando que el susodicho no estuviera allí.  
—Stiles… —comenzó el latino.  
—Dime, Scotty.  
—¿Qué se supone que haremos si descubrimos que Derek es el asesino?  
—Supongo que avisar al sheriff Parrish. No lo sé.  
—¿Te pasa algo? No te noto muy entusiasmado con la idea.  
—Es solo que… Realmente Derek parece preocuparse e intentar ser de ayuda, aún a su muy retorcido modo. No me siento cómodo haciendo esto… No sé si deberíamos…  
McCall avanzó un poco y después se detuvo para ver de frente a su amigo.  
—¿Es serio, Stiles? ¿Recuerdas que el tipo me amenazó ayer?  
—Bueno, porque tiene ese modo pro-asesino, pero realmente estaba más preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar en el juego de hoy. Quizá no fue esa su intención. Cuando fui a verle luego cooperó. ¿Por qué lo haría si fuera un asesino? ¿Por qué le importaríamos?  
—¿“-mos”?  
—Sí, también estaba preocupado por mi seguridad, por la de ambos.  
—No lo sé, Stiles. Ni siquiera sabemos si fue quien me mordió en primer lugar. Puede que solo quiera conservar su manada. Y tal vez tenga planeado convertirte luego.  
Aquello dejó al de lunares pensativo y silencioso. Scott estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Stiles si querría ser convertido, pero prefirió no hacerlo y emprendió de nuevo la marcha. El vástago Winchester le siguió.  
Una vez estuvieron en las inmediaciones de la calcinada estructura, el joven lobo se aseguró de que se hallaban solos.  
—No está aquí, es seguro —dijo mientras olfateaba el aire.  
—¿Le conoces el olor a Derek? ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó el de lunares.  
—Creo que desde que me convertí. Es como un instinto. También puedo seguir tu olor. Hueles bastante raro, por cierto.  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
—Sí. Tu olor es distinto al de la otra gente. Y cuando digo distinto, me refiero a realmente distinto: único. No sé cómo explicarlo.  
—Se supone que cada persona tiene su propio olor.  
—Sí, pero en tu caso es como fuera de la media por mucho… olvídalo, quizá sea solo yo porque estoy siempre contigo.  
—¡Es ahí! —interrumpió Stiles señalando la parcela de tierra que había visto antes.  
Ambos muchachos se arrodillaron en el sitio y comenzaron a escarbar la tierra. Pero en un punto de la faena, Scott se detuvo y se levantó.  
—¿Pasa algo Scotty?  
—Creo que estamos mal. Huele a sangre; pero a sangre de lobo; no percibo más olor humano que el tuyo.  
Stiles excavó un poco más hasta que dio con una lona gruesa que envolvía algo. Su amigo descendió al agujero para ayudarlo a desenrollar aquello. Scott se había equivocado: dentro estaba la otra mitad del cuerpo de la chica.

  
Derek se dispuso a salir en su Camaro del taller de los Winchester creyendo que con lo que le había ocurrido hacía unos minutos, su día no podía empeorar. Pero como en casi todas las ocasiones en las que la gente piensa esto, él estaba muy equivocado. Su recién puesta ventana del lado del conductor, fue azotada con tres suaves pero firmes golpes. El Hale rápidamente la bajó para saludar al sheriff Parrish que estaba acompañado de otros dos oficiales.  
—¿Señor Derek Hale?  
—¿Sí?  
—Queda usted detenido.  
—¿Puedo saber por qué?  
—Por ser sospechoso del asesinato de la mujer encontrada en el bosque. Hallamos la otra mitad en su propiedad, nos gustaría escuchar qué tiene que decir al respecto. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga…  
Derek no salía de su asombro. ¿Pero cómo…? ¡Por supuesto! Lo tuvo todo claro cuando vio bajarse del carro del sheriff a esas pestes llamadas Scott McCall y Stiles Winchester.  
Los chicos observaron cómo el moreno era esposado y colocado en la parte trasera de una patrulla, y también cómo este les dedicaba una fija mirada asesina mientras lo conducían. Ambos tragaron seco, aunque debieron haber guardado ese gesto para cuando salieron los hermanos Winchester del interior del taller a ver cuál era el alboroto y el sheriff fue a explicarles todo.  
—Hola, Jordan, ¿qué ocurrió? —dijo Sam al oficial.  
—Oh, hola, Sammy. Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.  
—¿“Sammy”? —el Winchester mayor miró de reojo a su hermano.  
Jordan y Sam habían estuvieron enrollados durante una época en la que el cazador trabajó en la comisaría y, aunque tenían química, aquello nunca se volvió nada serio y quedaron como amigos.  
Sam ignoró el comentario de su hermano.  
—Hola, señor Winchester.  
—Parrish, podrías explicarme por qué hay dos carros de patrulla en la entrada de mi negocio. A menos que deseen una reparación integral, eso no es buena publicidad. Además… —Dean iba a continuar, pero se detuvo un segundo cuando vio cerca de uno de los carros de policía a su hijo. —¿Qué demonios hace Stiles aquí?  
—Ah… eso. No se preocupe, señor Winchester. Su hijo es un muchacho muy valiente, aunque algo irresponsable. Él y su amigo encontraron la otra mitad del cuerpo de aquella chica en la propiedad de Derek Hale.  
Mientras esto ocurría, Stiles se coló en la parte delantera del auto donde tenían Derek.   
—Escucha, solo para que lo sepas, no te tengo miedo.  
El lobo lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Bueno, quizá un poco, aunque no quería que pasara nada de esto. Cuando encontramos el cuerpo Scott dijo que olía a lobo. ¿Era una mujer lobo? ¿Por eso la mataste? ¿Eran rivales?  
Derek solo se dignó a decir unas palabras ignorando todas las preguntas del de lunares.  
—No sé por qué estás tan preocupado por mi cuando es tu amigo el que tiene un problema. Cuando llegue la luna llena y se transforme en medio del campo de lacrosse… Ya no puedo evitar que haga una estupidez, pero tú sí. Y créeme —el de ojos verdes observó al de lunares de arriba abajo—: lo necesitarás.  
Solo Scott pudo escuchar lo que el sheriff le decía a Dean. Y por ello solo él pudo comprender la causa de que su rostro comenzara a transfigurarse en una mueca de profundo enojo, y supo cómo esa mirada era más de temer que la del Hale.  
—Tío, creo que te veo más tarde en el juego o… quizá mañana —le gritó a su amigo cuando vio cómo el rubio se dirigía hacia ellos a paso agigantado. Luego echó a correr.  
—¡Ya te atraparé a ti, McCall! ¡Conversaré largo y tendido con tu madre!  
Stiles no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar luego de oír lo que su padre le gritaba a Scott. Dean lo tomó de la oreja y tiró de él sacándolo del carro y en dirección al garaje.  
—¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Papá, me vas a arrancar la oreja!  
Pero parecía que era al rubio a quien se las habían arrancado porque lo ignoró completamente.  
Cuando pasaron frente a Sam y a un sorprendido Jordan, el primero trató de decir algo en favor de su sobrino, pero Dean adivinándole el pensamiento le apuntó con el índice y dijo:  
—Como intentes interceder, te juro que te agarro por las orejas también, como cuando éramos pequeños.  
Así continuó Stiles con su padre hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde este le soltó.  
—¡Oh!, si con la edad me queda una oreja más grande que otra, te culparé de por vida.  
—Explícame de qué modo tú y Scott encontraron la otra mitad del cuerpo —Dean arrastró cada palabra.  
—Eh… —Stiles sabía que su padre estaba muy enojado, mejor se dejaba de tonterías.  
—Es más, mejor aún: ¡cuéntame qué hacían ustedes dos en la propiedad de ese Derek Hale en medio del bosque!  
—Estaba buscando… ¡algo que dejé caer por ahí ayer en la tarde!  
—¿No tenía ayer Scott trabajo con el veterinario?  
—Sí, ¿por qué?  
Dean se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hijo con chulería. Lo había atrapado.  
—Es decir, que fuiste ayer al bosque solo, exactamente como te hemos pedido en casa que no hagas.  
—¡Claro! —entonces Stiles cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba la mirada de su padre. —Espera, no. ¡Mierda!  
—¿Ves eso que está allí? —le dijo Dean mientras señalaba algo a través de una ventana.  
—¡Es el jeep!  
—Y estas son las llaves —el rubio sacó un llavero de su bolsillo. —Ya está terminado… pero haz de cuenta que no existe —y diciendo esto volvió a guardarse las llaves.  
—¡Qué! Eso no es justo.  
—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué crees: que es justo que te estés exponiendo por ahí de modo completamente irresponsable a sabrá Dios qué?  
Stiles bajó la mirada avergonzado. Las charlas moralizantes de su padre eran peor que una paliza.  
—Y no volverás a salir de casa como no sea para el colegio, durante un mes.  
—Espera, tengo juego de lacrosse esta noche.  
—Dean —Cas acababa de entrar en la estancia. El de lunares respiró. Su pa-Cas tenía el don de aparecer en el momento más oportuno.  
—¡Pa! —el chico corrió a abrazar al ángel.  
Cas le hizo una seña a Dean para que se calmara.  
—Cas… solo… llévalo a casa.

  
Las gradas del campo de lacrosse estaban abarrotadas esa noche. Scott estaba sintiendo una gran presión. Todo el pueblo le estaría observando: su madre, Lydia, Allison y, lo que es peor, incluso el padre de esta. Ahí estaba el señor Argent junto a su hija esperando a que el partido comenzara. “¿Dónde diablos se había metido Stiles?”, se preguntó el joven lobo. Luego pensó que quizá el señor Winchester le había castigado y no participaría. Realmente necesitaba a Stiles allí. ¿Qué pasaría si se convertía en frente de todos? Su amigo sabría qué hacer. Por eso se sintió muy aliviado cuando una mano fue colocada sobre su hombro mientras le hablaba una voz que él conocía bien.  
—No temas, Scotty, ¡aquí estoy!  
—¡Stiles! Creí que no podrías venir.  
—Vine bajo estricta vigilancia —dijo el de lunares señalando el sitio de las gradas donde se hallaban sus padres y su tío junto a Melissa.  
—¡Oh! Ya veo.  
—¿Estás seguro de esto?  
—¿De qué?  
—Sabes que este no es un juego que estés obligado a jugar…  
—Quiero jugar, Stiles —interrumpió el joven lobo a su amigo. —No voy a dejar que “esto” me arrebate la oportunidad de tener una vida semi-normal. ¿Entiendes eso?  
—Lo entiendo. Solo intenta no preocuparte demasiado o enfadarte. No pienses ni en la luna, ni en las garras…  
—Sí…  
—Ni en Allison, porque te pones cachondo y te pierdes…  
—No seas idiota… —decía McCall entre risas a su amigo.  
—Y sobre todos, no pienses en el señor Argent que te quiere matar o en Derek que ahora mismo también querrá matarte… O en la chica que mató, o en que podrías matar a alguien…  
—Lo he entendido…, Stiles. Trataré de mantenerme concentrado en el juego.  
—Oh, lo siento. Buena suerte.  
El chico latino se levantó y se dirigió hacia el campo cuando Lydia le interceptó en el camino.  
—Scott… —comenzó la pelirroja.  
—¿Sí?  
—No olvides una cosa muy importante…  
—¿Ganar es todo?  
—No…: a nadie le gusta un perdedor —y señaló para las gradas donde estaba Allison con su padre. El chico tragó en seco.

  
—Melissa, he oído que Scott va a ser uno de los titulares del equipo —comentó Sam a la mujer de tez morena.  
—Sí, está muy entusiasmado. ¿Creen que Stiles tenga algo de acción hoy?  
—No lo creo —dijo Dean. —Es pésimo, aunque me alegra: este juego me parece fatal.  
—¡Dean! —regañó el hermano menor.  
Melissa rio. El hombre no había cambiado nada durante todos estos años en el pueblo.  
Si bien todos los que le conocían y él mismo pensaban que este iba a ser un juego en el que mostraría su valía en el lacrosse, para Scott los hechos se estaban distanciando bastante de ello. El equipo de Beicon Hills estaba perdiendo bochornosamente y, lo que era peor, McCall no había tenido la bola un solo segundo durante todo el partido y ya se estaba en el tercer tiempo. El joven lobo se sentía completamente fuera del juego, y desde las gradas sus allegados también mostraban preocupación.  
Él se estaba dejando la piel en el campo. ¿Por qué no le pasaban la bola? Porque eso era: sencillamente no existía para su equipo.  
Lo comprendió todo en el último descanso antes del cuarto tiempo de partido. Pudo escuchar a Danny y a Jackson discutiendo gracias a su súper-oído lobuno.  
—Jackson, no seas idiota, si seguimos así vamos a perder. Necesitamos a McCall —decía Mahealani.  
—¿Quién es el capitán aquí? ¡Dime!  
—Tú..., pero…  
—Si digo que no se la pasen a McCall, no lo harán. ¿Entendido?  
Realmente ese Whitemore era de lo peor. Ahora Scott amaba más a su hermano por haberle roto el tabique a ese…  
“Esto no puede seguir así. Ya verás, Jack-ass”, pensó Scott que acababa de decidir que tomaría ese partido de la mano.  
Y entonces sí se desató el lobo que llevaba toda la noche reprimiendo. Cuando el árbitro sonó el silbato y la bola estuvo en el aire, pegó un salto que dejó a todos, jugadores y público, con la mandíbula abajo, y se hizo con la pelota para ya no soltarla más que para anotar tantos. Una y otra vez, recorría el campo de un lado a otro; una y otra más iba inclinando la pizarra en favor del equipo que se había propuesto no dejarle jugar: el suyo. Al fondo de su emoción, se escuchaban las ovaciones de sus amigos y su madre. Ya no fue consiente de cuándo comenzó a ver en blanco y negro ni de cuándo sus garras empezaron a arañar el palo de juego: estaba convirtiéndose y no se enteraba.  
—Tíos, ¿lo están viendo? —le susurró Sam a su hermano y a Cas para que Melissa no escuchara.  
—Sí, está ocurriendo —murmuró Cas.  
—Espero que el partido termine pronto… —dijo Dean señalando con la cabeza a Chris Argent quien observaba atentamente cada movimiento de Scott intrigado. Acabaría descubriéndolo todo con unos minutos más.  
Afortunadamente la campana sonó justo después de que Scott notara el tanto ganador.  
El chico se sintió aturdido y desconcertado por los abrumadores gritos de victoria que se sobrevinieron desde los asientos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de sus garras: no podía quitarse el casco frente a todos.  
Tanto Allison, como Stiles, su madre e, incluso, los señores Winchester y Argent trataron de llegar hasta él. Pero el chico solo echó a correr hacia lo vestuario dejando a todos detrás. “¡Bien hecho, McCall, fue lo último que escuchó!”. Supuso que fue Finstock.  
Dean se acercó a su hijo, seguido del resto de su familia y de Melissa.  
—Supongo que no tienes idea de qué le ocurre a Scott. ¿No?  
—Lo siento, papá, creo que lo ha podido el peso de la gloria —respondió el de lunares con chulería.  
Castiel miró mal al chico. No le gustaba que provocar a su padre.  
—¿Qué? —le dijo Stiles con cara de inocencia.  
—Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a casa. Has tenido un buen partido —continuó Dean.  
—¡Pero si ni siquiera he jugado!  
—Créeme, chico, es lo mejor que vas a obtener.  
—¡Papá!  
Sam y Melissa reían al fondo contemplando aquel cuadro.  
Claro que el ambiente perdió toda su calidez cuando Parrish llegó para susurrarle algo al oído a Sam, y este miró a Stiles con preocupación.  
—¿Tío Sammy? —comenzó el chico al ver la expresión del hermano de su padre. —¿Ocurre algo?

  
—¿Scott? ¿Estás ahí?  
El chico observaba desde el techo de los vestuarios a Allison buscándolo. Pero todavía tenía esa sensación, y sus uñas aún eran garras. No podía aparecer frente a ella en ese estado.  
—¿Hola?  
“Idiota, Scott, ¡cuenta hasta el…! Uno, dos, tres…”  
La Argent caminó hasta las duchas y entonces una sombra aterrizó a sus espaldas. Se volteó rápidamente a la defensiva. Tomó del brazo a chico y lo aventó contra el suelo.  
—¡Oh! Scott, lo siento. Pensé qué… No te sentí. Yo…  
—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —decía el joven lobo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con ayuda de la trigueña. —¿Debería preocuparme?  
La chica le acarició el rostro y antes de besarle le dijo:  
—Solo de no resultar un idiota del tipo Jackson Whitemore.  
Ambos sonrieron.  
—Dalo por seguro.  
Se escuchó una creciente algarabía viniendo de afuera.  
—¿Qué demon…?  
—Creo que debería ir con mi padre; me está esperando. No quiero que se preocupe.  
Acto seguido que la pelinegra salió entró en la estancia un agitado Stiles.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Dos… malas noticias —exclamó Stiles. —¿Por cuál empiezo?  
—¿Cuál es peor?  
—Ambas suponen peligro para nuestra integridad física, solo que una inmediatamente y otra no…  
—¡Qué! ¿Qué ocurre allá afuera?  
—Veo que te vas por lo inmediato. Sabia decisión, Scotty. Un animal salvaje, léase “hombre lobo”, invadió el campo.  
Scott no salía de su asombro.  
—No puede ser, Derek está preso.  
—Ahí vamos a la otra mala noticia. El forense determinó que la chica del bosque había muerto por el ataque de un animal. So…: Derek no es un animal, Derek es inocente, Derek sale libre para arrancarnos la cabeza —nadie entendía como Stiles podía utilizar el sarcasmo aún en los momentos más difíciles. “Mecanismo de defensa”, respondería él si le preguntaran. Tampoco cómo podía hablar tanto sin parar. Para eso ni él tenía respuesta. —¡Ah! Y debiera agregar una tercera mala noticia. Al parecer el que mató a la chica, que, estoy casi seguro, es el que está allá afuera y quien te convirtió a ti, no es Derek, en tanto los análisis arrojaron que la chica era Laura Hale, la hermana de Derek. Es decir: tenemos otro hombre lobo asesino en toda esta historia. Ahora déjame detenerme a respirar un poco…  
Scott se dispuso a salir de los vestuarios a enfrentar lo que estaba pasando fuera; pero no fue necesario: antes de que pudiera avanzar de entre los casilleros del equipo, la puerta del lugar había sido echada abajo. Pudo sentir el aroma con tintes sanguíneos de la criatura invadir el recinto. Los pasos de esta se arrastraban lentamente. Sabía que estaban allí e iba a por ellos.  
El latino se volteó hacia su mejor amigo y le señaló que no hiciera el menor ruido.   
Ambos comenzaron a retroceder con el mayor sigilo rumbo a la otra entrada de los vestuarios que daba al gimnasio del colegio. El plan pareció que iba a funcionar una vez estuvieron junto a la puerta —nadie creería que brotó de la mente de McCall bajo presión. Eso, hasta que giraron la manija y descubrieron que el conserje la había dejado cerrada, para que no se colaran al instituto gamberros durante el partido.  
Los chicos jurarían que aquella cosa lanzó un sonido semejante a la risa. Estaba jugando con ellos. Siempre estuvo jugando con ellos. Fueron tontos si creyeron que no era sencillo para un lobo localizarlos en esos veinte metros cuadrados. Entonces lo vieron: salió de detrás de unas taquillas. Medía casi dos metros, su piel era hirsuta y negra, y en su cabeza brillaba dos puntos rojos.  
Scott se adelantó para proteger a su amigo, y trató de mostrar su mejor transformación de lobo. Ensayó un gruñido y sus zarpas se hicieron presentes. Aquel ser lo observó por un momento y, una vez más, hizo como si riera. Una hiena parecía.  
—Stiles, hermano, te quiero…  
—Igual yo, Scotty…  
—Intenta salir cuando veas la oportunidad.  
El de lunares solo asintió.  
El joven McCall respiró hondo, sus ojos brillaron en amarillo, pero, justo cuando se disponía a inmolarse para salvar a su amigo enfrentándose a esa cosa, se escuchó un disparo de escopeta. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el monstruo se hallaba aturdido a una distancia prudencial de ello y que el señor Winchester, con una lupara en la mano, les estaba gritando.  
—¡Salgan afuera! ¡Ya!  
Sintió a Stiles halándolo del brazo hacia el umbral en el que ya no había puerta. Al salir se encontró un cuadro inesperado. Estaban el sheriff Jordan con su pistola reglamentaria desenfundada, y el señor Argent con una escopeta similar a la que el papá de Dean tenía adentro. El único que lucía como si nada estuviera pasando —como siempre— era el otro papá de Stiles: Castiel.  
Un bulto negro salió de dentro del edificio a toda velocidad. Chris intentó apuntarle, pero no pudo.  
—Ya todo pasó, chicos. Está todo bien —decía Parrish más a Scott que a Stiles quien parecía el menos afectado de los dos.  
—¿Dónde está mi madre? —comenzó Scott, saliendo un poco de su estupor. Todo le había sorprendido mucho. “¿El padre de Stiles, en serio?” —¿Y Allison? —continuó mirando al señor Argent.  
—Sam se las llevó a sus casas —respondió Castiel—: están a salvo.  
Ya venía acercándose Dean Winchester.  
—¡Demonios! El maldito ha escapado.  
—No se preocupen, señores, pondré una alerta de animales salvajes…  
—Como si eso fuera a ayudar… —murmuró Dean por lo bajo. Jordan fingió no escucharlo.  
—¿Qué era eso? Un… ¿león de montaña? —continuó el oficial mientras se rascaba la cabeza, confuso.  
—Un lobo, sheriff —acotó el señor Argent.  
—Pero no hay lobos en los bosques de Beicon Hills desde…  
Dean y Chris tuvieron un significativo intercambio de miradas que, de los presentes, solo a Parrish le pasó desapercibido. Stiles buscó los ojos de su pa-Cas interrogante. Este al verlo bajó la vista. “Supongo que ahora sí la charla no se podrá posponer más”, se dijo internamente el ángel.

 


	6. Juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la demora. Tuve problemas con la PC.

_—Papá, ¿en serio no puedes ir? —el niño de la blanca piel y los lunares arrugaba la nariz y hacía un puchero mientras miraba a sus dos papás—. Por favor, al menos tú, pa… —continuó, tirando un poco de la gabardina._   
_—No podemos, Stiles —le decía con voz suave Castiel—. Tenemos mucho que hacer, seguro te divertirás con Melissa y Scott…_   
_—Sí, pero…_   
_La enfermera intercedió:_   
_—Sti, quizá la próxima vez. No te preocupes, hablaremos con ellos todo el tiempo por teléfono —decía mirando al niño y a los adultos._   
_—Además estaremos juntos, y estará la playa, ¡será genial! —le animó Scott._   
_Stiles no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo lejos de su familia, aunque solo fuera un día._   
_Los chicos y la mujer se montaron en el auto, que partió rumbo a la salida del pueblo. El Winchester menor se despedía desde el cristal trasero._   
_—No sé si esto fue buena idea… —el rubio no había emitido un sonido desde que llegaron a la casa McCall y la partida se hizo inminente._   
_—Sabes que no podíamos ir con él. Es demasiado arriesgado, hay demasiada gente._   
_Dean solo gruñó por lo bajo y se metió al Impala. Minutos después le sonó el móvil. Era el número de Melissa._   
_—¡¿Ha pasado algo?! —comenzó alarmado el padre Winchester._   
_(Papá…) —era la voz de Stiles. (Te extraño)._   
_El cazador sintió un nudo a la altura del pecho._

El Impala aparcó frente a la cochera de la casa Winchester luego de uno de los viajes más silenciosos de su existencia. Los cuatro pasajeros se apearon y fueron entrando rumbo a la cocina, la habitación de los grandes acontecimientos. Un fotógrafo hubiera podido captar desde la ventana un redondo cuadro sobre la emoción esa conocida como expectación, y un cineasta casi habría desmayado ante aquella perfecta representación de un silencio incómodo.  
—¿Me quiere explicar alguien qué ocurrió hace treinta minutos en el campo de lacrosse, por favor? —Stiles fue el decidido a rasgar la mudez de la estancia.   
Buscó la mirada de su tío, luego la de su pa-Cas y por último la de su padre. Todos excepto Dean evitaron el contacto visual. Este se quedó viendo fijamente a su hijo entre intrigado, desafiante y divertido. Nadie respondió nada. Stiles volvió a insistir:   
—Sé que me están ocultando algo. ¿En qué momento apareció esa escopeta recortada, otra vez? ¿Y qué fue esa mirada cómplice con el señor Argent?...  
El rubio sonrió parcamente y se recostó bien al espaldar de la silla en la que se había sentado. También estiró sus manos haciendo sonar sus nudillos.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dijo el de lunares algo mosqueado.   
Estaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa.  
—¿Recuerdas hace unos días cuando te hicimos la misma pregunta? —comenzó Dean.   
Entonces recordó: recordó cuando su padre, sin rodeo alguno le había preguntado, es más, afirmado que Scott era un hombre lobo.   
—De hecho, estuvimos varios días insistiendo. Al menos estamos a mano ahora.  
—Papá, no sé qué creas saber o sepas, pero no es pequeño. Estamos en peligro de verdad —la voz de Stiles era seria.   
El mayor Winchester alzó una ceja burlonamente.   
—No lo entiendes. Si no les he dicho nada es para mantenerlos a salvo, para protegerlos.  
Una carcajadilla ascendió por la garganta de Dean y fue ahogada en su boca, lo que comenzó alterar a Stiles. Sam y Castiel se miraban nerviosos: ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Dean?  
—Te voy a hacer la vieja pregunta una vez más, Stiles —el rubio intentó sonar lo más padre recto que pudo—. ¿Hay algo que esté pasando que debamos saber?  
El chico puso su mirada en la mesa y tomo aire para luego expulsarlo sonoramente. Lo habían atrapado al parecer. Odiaba perder contra su padre, a lo que fuera.   
—Está bien… —dijo con fastidio—. Scotty… yo… aquella noche en el bosque…  
—Déjame facilitártelo más y ahorrarte palabras, hijo —volvió a sonreír ampliamente Dean para luego tornar severa la expresión una vez comenzó a hablar—. En el colmo de la irresponsabilidad, tú y el tonto de Scott decidieron ir a pasear por el bosque de noche a buscar qué-sé-yo habiendo un asesinato sin resolver lo que equivale a un asesino suelto.  
—Le dije a Scott que fuéramos para ver el cuerpo. Había leído que estaba solo la mitad, pirateando la computadora de Parrish —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del chico.  
Al escuchar lo del hackeo, Dean miró con enojo a su hermano, quien solo levantó los hombros y las manos en son de paz.  
—¿Qué? Es decir: que lo que se haya desencadenado de esa noche es fundamentalmente tu responsabilidad, jovencito. Eso poniendo al margen la falta de carácter del hijo de Melissa que se dejó convencer de esa locura —el tono de voz se mantuvo medio.   
No gritó ni un segundo, aunque Stiles sintió cada frase como una bofetada.   
—Volviendo al relato: algo comienza a perseguirlos durante su pequeña incursión, pero llegamos nosotros y te salvamos el trasero, solo que Scott no tuvo tanta suerte, y fue mordido por lo que sea que los estuviera persiguiendo.  
Stiles era incapaz de levantar la mirada para ver a su padre quien se había puesto de pie y disertaba yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación.  
—Dean… —intentó intervenir Castiel.  
—¡No, Cas! ¡No ahora! ¿Crees que ocultándolo todo ayudabas a alguien? ¿Crees que actuando por tu cuenta hacías algún bien?  
—¡No sabía cómo se lo tomarían!  
Ya las voces habían comenzado a elevarse.  
—¡Te lo pusimos en bandeja de plata! ¡Fui directo! Te dije: “Es un hombre lobo”. Y ¿qué me dijiste?: “No, papá, ¿estás loco? Los hombres lobos no existen” —Dean aniñó la voz para imitar a Stiles.  
—Stiles… —era Cas de nuevo—. Tú papá tiene razón. ¿Por qué mentir? Te dimos la posibilidad de ser sincero…  
—¡No lo sé! ¿Bien? No lo sé —el chico se puso unas manos en la cabeza.   
No se había movido de su sitio.   
—Supongo que yo… tuve miedo o quizá me creí parte de algo… no lo sé. Quería hacer esto solo, por mí mismo —entonces buscó a su padre y le miró a los ojos una vez más—. ¡No puedo depender de ti para todo, no necesito que me protejas todo el tiempo, no soy tu niña pequeña!  
Sam arqueó las cejas bastante ante aquel comentario. Dean y Castiel se quedaron sin palabras. Realmente desde siempre, el rubio había sido extraordinariamente sobreprotector con Stiles. Quizá por eso el chico tenía tan pocos amigos. Su padre había copado casi cada espacio de su niñez: entrenaban juntos, jugaban videoconsola juntos, arreglaban autos juntos, incluso el mayor le recogía aún a la salida del instituto… Los poquísimos momentos sin Dean que tenía el de lunares eran el colegio o cuando iba a casa de Scott o cuando pasaba algún rato con Sammy. El Winchester padre incluso se picaba con los niños que eran demasiado rudos al jugar con Stiles o de aquellos que le ganaban a algo: esas cosas solo se las hacía él a su hijo.  
—Además —continuó el chico por lo bajo—. ¿Qué hubiera cambiado? Tampoco hubieran podido hacer nada.  
—Sobre eso… —Sam se dignó a hablar por primera vez—. Creo que es hora de una lección de historia familiar, Sti.

 

Derek corría por entre los callejones. El olor le decía que ese lobo alfa había seguido por ahí. Debía detener esta locura en cuanto antes o todos estarían en peligro. Arriba, había subido. El joven Hale escaló hacia un techo y comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado. Estaba llegando a la periferia del pueblo. Se acercaba: cada vez el olor era más fuerte, más seguro. Intentó saltar hacia otro alero, pero un disparo le hizo caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Acónito. Cazadores. Trataba de reponerse cuando escuchó esa voz que le hizo arder de rabia.  
―Vaya, vaya, parece que voy a matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro ―comentó burlona a mujer.  
Derek la miraba fijamente con odio.  
―Kate…  
El joven lobo le lanzó un trasto que había sobre el suelo. La cazadora lo esquivó, pero para cuando volvió su atención hacia el moreno, estaba sola. Escuchó un aullido a cierta distancia, y sonrió. Rastrilló su escopeta y volvió a su auto. Su hermano le esperaba.

 

“¿Salvar gente, matar cosas? ¿El negocio familiar?”. Las frases se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Stiles mientras yacía sobre su cama observando cada detalle del techo. No lograba entender el chico cómo en todos estos años no descubrió que vivía en una familia de cazadores. Porque, vamos: quizá no sería un genio como Danny o Lydia, pero sí que era un chico perspicaz con un gran olfato. El timbre de su móvil le sacó de su reflexión. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla: Derek.  
(Stiles…) —al hombre se le sentía cansado o algo así.  
—¿Derek?  
(Busca a Scott…) —un sonido quejoso interrumpe al lobo.  
—¿Cómo tienes mi móvil? Bah…: no importa. Bajo ningún concepto le pediría a Scott que te viese. Tengo claro que ahora mismo no somos tus personas preferidas. Además…  
(Stiles…)  
—¿Sí?  
(¡Cállate!) —se escuchó bufar al ojiverde desde el otro lado de la línea; bufaba como quien aguanta un gran dolor.  
—Derek, ¿estás bien?  
(Debo advertirle a Scott: alguien más ha venido de cacería).  
Stiles sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a su familia? ¿Qué sabía Derek de ellos? Una enredada película comenzó a formarse en la mente de chico.  
—¿Dónde estás?  
(Cerca de la entrada a la reserva)  
Ya el ojiverde no pudo decir más, porque el de lunares había colgado el teléfono.  
Iba a escaparse por la ventana como solía hacer para irse con Scott cuando lo habían castigado, pero antes tuvo una corazonada. Salió al corredor cuidando que no hubiera nadie. Se escurrió hasta la habitación de sus padres y ¡bingo!: ahí estaban sobre la cómoda las llaves de su amado jeep. Volvió sobre sus pasos y, ahora sí, ágilmente bajó desde la ventana hasta el jardín.  
El taller de su padre no estaba demasiado lejos, por lo que apuró un poco el paso y llegó en cuestión de minutos. Su querida Roscoe, como le habían nombrado a la máquina él y Dean, esperaba tranquila.  
La carretera rumbo a la reserva estaba repleta de baches y piedras. Stiles conducía a toda velocidad mientas daba saltos en el asiento. Tuvo que dar un fuerte frenazo cuando Derek se atravesó en medio de la calle y se desmayó a continuación.

 

Sobre una de las camas de la casa Argent se besuqueaban Scott y Allison. Y estaban lo suficientemente concentrados en ello como para no advertir el móvil del lobo, que no dejaba de vibrar.

 

—Vamos, Scotty, responde.  
Stiles llamaba desesperadamente a Scott, mientras un Derek Hale medio inconsciente y agonizante reposaba en el asiento del copiloto.  
—Clí… clínica ve… veterinaria —dijo el pelinegro en un susurro.  
El de ojos de whisky puso el pie en el acelerador y se dirigió al sitio.

 

Castiel llevaba quince minutos parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, pero no se había decidido a tocar aún. Dean se acercó por el corredor y tomó la iniciativa. Dos golpes secos. Ninguna respuesta.  
—Stiles… —era Castiel—. Tu padre y yo queremos hablarte. ¿Estás bien?  
El chico había subido a su habitación sin decir palabra una vez que los hermanos Winchester le contaron la historia de la familia. Debía estar en shock.  
El ángel hizo un gesto enojado a Dean para que lo intentara. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a obedecer. Tocó otras dos veces esta vez con fuerza. A continuación, se escuchó su voz grave.  
—Stiles, deja de hacer el tonto. Queremos saber cómo te sientes.  
Ante el silencio el hombre suspiró y dijo:  
—Estamos preocupados por ti.  
Nada. Entonces Dean perdió la paciencia y giró el picaporte de la puerta para entrar seguidamente.  
—¡Escucha, jovencito! Está bien que…  
El mayor Winchester enmudeció al encontrarse una habitación vacía.  
—¿Por qué este chico no puede estarse tranquilo? —preguntó Dean, más para él que para Cas—. ¿Por qué no es como tú?  
—Porque es como tú.  
Buena respuesta.

 

Al entrar a la clínica Stiles comenzó a buscar entre los estantes de Deaton.  
Derek lo observaba como quien está drogado.  
—¿Qué… qué buscas?  
—¡No lo sé! ¿Ok? No lo sé —el de lunares agitaba las manos desesperadamente—. Estoy nervioso… Te estás muriendo, hay cazadores que quieren a mi mejor amigo muerto, quiero ayudar y no tengo idea…  
El lobo se acercó con trabajo a uno de los estantes, del que sacó una sierra eléctrica y se la dio a Stiles.  
—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?  
—Vas… a cortar el brazo.  
—Espera…  
—Si Scott no consigue… una bala de acónito… —Derek no podía articular fácilmente las palabras— tienes que hacerlo…  
—¡No! No, no y no… Me niego…  
El ojiverde lo asió con el brazo sano por la camisa, aguantando el dolor y susurró:  
—Si no lo haces… y Scott no llega…, moriré… —entonces Derek hundió su nariz en el cuello del otro—. ¡¿Por qué diablos hueles así?!  
Stiles se olió las axilas. Todo en orden: se había bañado hoy.  
—¿Perdón? Mi jabón líquido es genial. No sé a qué te refieres.  
—Es un olor… especial…  
Acto seguido el moreno se desmayó.

 

Scott había leído los mensajes de Stiles y pasó los últimos treinta minutos buscando una armería o al menos una mísera bala fuera de sitio en la casa de Allison donde se hallaba. La chica quería presentarle a su tía Kate, la cual bajo una fachada cool, parecía algo creepy.  
Una vez se dio por vencido, salió a la calle y llamó a su amigo.  
(¡Scott! ¡Idiota!) —era Stiles. (Te he dejado montones de mensajes. ¿Dónde estabas?)  
—Hermano, vi los mensajes, pero no pude encontrar una mísera bala. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están?  
(Olvida lo de la bala, Scotty, tengo una idea) —susurró el ojimiel.  
—Stiles, no me…  
Inútil: había colgado.

 

Derek comenzó a recuperar lentamente el conocimiento. Aún le dolía como el diablo el brazo, pero la herida comenzaba a curarse progresivamente. Stiles no estaba.  
A varios metros del lugar se alejaba un Impala negro en el que hablaban padre e hijo.  
—Entonces… ¿no más ocultamientos? ¿Sinceridad a partir de ahora?  
A Dean le supo muy mal la mentira que iba a decirle a su hijo.  
—Completamente —entonces frenó un poco y miró al de lunares—. Pero recuerda: independientemente de todo te queremos, y estamos juntos.


End file.
